My Ally, My Enemy
by lacitar13
Summary: Yue Ying + Zhuge Liang + Wei Yan = Chaos
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer: No one in this story belongs to me. Hurray! They all belong to someone else.  
  
Author's Note: This is your warning. I do not like Zhuge Liang. Well I'm sure that he was a great nice wonderful man.....but he's not my cup of tea. I am very glad that he is someone else's cup of tea though. ^_^ I don't go flaming everyone who portrays Zhang He as gay. Therefore, don't flame me for what I am about to do in the following chapters. This is your first and last warning. I'll get back to all reviews sooner or later via the author's notes. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this. P.S. This is just chapter one so far.  
  
~~}~~@~~{~~  
  
My Ally, My Enemy  
  
The day's promise of beauty had been fully realized by afternoon. The clouds wove their way merrily through the cerulean skies. Yue Ying paid no attention to the loveliness around her. Swinging her scythe in a high arc, she defeated another invisible enemy. She moved by instinct, her weapon a blur of silver and brown. Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind of the overheard conversation, but once again it crept into her consciousness.  
  
"That girl is just too.plain. It would be difficult enough to arrange a marriage for her, but added on to everything she acts like a man."  
  
"I know, Lady Qua. I have tried to persuade her to pursue more feminine skills. She enjoys her studies though, and claims womanly matters are too boring." Her father's footsteps had reached her as he paced the floor of their home. "If her mother hadn't died-"  
  
"But she did. You must persuade her to study the womanly arts or she will be alone forever. That is all the advice I can give you, Master Yue. Good day."  
  
Tears flowed from her brown eyes. *I wouldn't mind being alone for the rest of my life.* In her imagination, the scythe cut through Lady Qua this time. *What does that old goat know about men anyhow? Someone out there is looking for a person like me right this very moment.*  
  
She stopped half way through an upward cut. *I shouldn't be so foolish. No one would ever want anyone as plain as me.* Holding the scythe in one hand, she dabbled at her eyes. *But that doesn't mean I'll ever allow them to change me.*  
  
A soft cough came from behind her. Whirling, she twirled the scythe in front of her. "There is no need for that," an elegant looking young man in pristine white robes said.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing on our farm?" Her brows furrowed as she waited for the man's reply.  
  
"Do you really need to know my name? I came to offer you an opportunity of a lifetime." His dark eyes captured her own.  
  
Breaking eye contact she took a step back. *He's hiding something.* "Me? Why would you come to see me?"  
  
Waving a large white fan lazily, he smiled. "I understand that you are gifted in strategies and certain other studies that parallel my own."  
  
"I can beat the local villagers in mahJong, if that's what you mean by strategies." She lowered her scythe so it pointed at the ground.  
  
"That is part of the reason why I am here. It is said that your mind is as sharp as any man's, and your weapon as deadly as an cobra."  
  
Color flushed her face. "Some say so."  
  
His eyes locked with hers again. This time, there was no way to break their hold. "Perhaps you have not heard the news. The Han dynasty is at an end. The surviving heir is too young to take control of China. In the following years war is sure to break out. The men who fight will need strategists. I will be included in their rank. I will have need of a woman with a bright mind as well as one who has skill with weapons."  
  
Shaking her head she took a step away from him. "My father will never allow me to go off to battle. Besides, I don't even know your name. I will not allow a man to take the credit for a job that I will end up doing."  
  
His laughter was like crushed velvet. "My dear, I am Zhuge Liang. You will never have to worry about me stealing your ideas."  
  
Her eyes widened. *Everyone has heard of him.* Giving a deep bow, she felt shivers run along her spine. "I'm sorry. I had no idea-"  
  
"Nonsense. I should have introduced myself." His smile was warm. "And there is one way that your father will allow you to come with me."  
  
She stared at him. *He's obviously lost his mind.*  
  
With a flourish he dropped to one knee. "Yue Ying, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "You are mad."  
  
"Perhaps." Giving another laugh, he boldly took her hand in his. "I can not promise you my love, but I can promise you a life like non other."  
  
Looking into his handsome face, she felt a great calm settle over her. She would be in charge of her destiny. "Let us arrange the contract." 


	2. The Third Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. Also, if any of the people are out of character, it's my fault. If you like Zhang Liang, please stop reading.  
  
Author's Note: I just want to see who everyone thinks I'll pair Yue Ying up with. (*Hint: It's a member of Shu*) (In other words chapter 3 is ready to put up. It might be up by the end of the weekend.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yue Ying knew her husband had been anxiously awaiting this third visit. From within their humble dwelling she could hear the two bearded men outside arguing on why they needed a strategist. With a smile, she went back to washing dishes.  
  
Zhang Liang's words had been like a prophecy from the heavens. War had broken out within weeks of their marriage. That was when Liu Bei had made his first visit, for advice on how to stop the Yellow Turbans. Liu Bei had spoken of virtue and the people. Privately, her husband had scoffed, but in the presence of such a battle-hardened lord he had given him that oh so familiar smile that she had grown accustomed to long ago. The second visit had gone much the same. Her husband gave advice, and smiled, while the lord listened humbly.  
  
This time would be different though. Her husband had explained things to her. The other two times he had sent Liu Bei off just to see if the general would have the strength of arms to defeat his enemies. Now, her husband knew that Liu Bei was the man that they would align themselves with.  
  
"As your strategist, I shall guide you to destiny." Her husband's voice drifted to her.  
  
Yue Ying walked into the next room, a smile lighting her face. "So we go to war, husband?"  
  
"Yes, Ying. You must help me prepare my scrolls." He waved the fan at her.  
  
"This is your wife?" Liu Bei's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes. This is Yue Ying."  
  
Liu Bei smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Yue. You must forgive me, it's just that I thought your husband was single."  
  
*You wouldn't think so if Liang hadn't virtually hidden me when you came to visit. * She glared at her husband. *But he claims that he would seem a more attractive addition to Liu Bei if he didn't have a wife. I guess I can forgive him. *  
  
"She was away on your previous visits acquiring an old scroll." At Liu Bei's raised eyebrow, her husband added. "Ying is known for her abilities in strategies. She is somewhat of a protégée of mine."  
  
"A woman?"  
  
"Just because I'm a woman doesn't make my mind any less sharp than a man's." Ying smiled at them.  
  
"She has a tongue on her." Zhuge Liang laughed "But she is right, my lord. Beyond her ability to plan, she is incredibly skilled in the use of her scythe. I believe she would make a good addition to your army."  
  
"But women do not fight in war." At Ying's cough, Liu Bei turned to her. "No offense Lady Yue, but in a battle you could be wounded. It is very different from a practice field.  
  
"I believe Lady Sun Shang Xiang was at all of the previous battles you fought, sire." Liu Bei's face flushed crimson. "But, if that is your belief, then send one of your officers against me. If I am defeated, then I will gladly stay behind." Ying clutched one hand to her chest, trying to appear as harmless as possible. *He has to let me try. * She watched the indecision war on his face. "Please do not dismiss me without seeing what I can do."  
  
Liu Bei nodded slowly. "Come, you shall fight Zhang Fei's second in command."  
  
Yue Ling smiled. The man would be no match for her. Her destiny was upon her.  
  
***  
  
Response to Reviews of Chapter 1:  
  
Sky Scorcher: You're right. Yue Ying doesn't seem like the type to fall for Zhuge Liang, or vice versa. Glad you liked the chapter, and that you agreed about her and the 'sleeping dragon'. Must admit, never played any of the Final Fantasy games (Yes I have been without video games for over ten years now @_@ ) but your stories have made me mighty interested in them.  
  
Lady Qiao: I'm glad Yue Ying is your second favorite character. I was shocked no one had used her yet. She has such potiental! By the way, the Qiao's will be making an appearance sooner or later. Must admit I love the fan girls.  
  
Yukira Tsurama: Glad you liked it as well as Yue Ying being in the spotlight. Just wish I could get more people to write about her.  
  
Chunsa: I have to admit, I'm a HUGE fan of Wei. Zhang He. It's always the kingdom I play first. Zhang He. But I must admit there are characters I wish I could strangle at times on their side. Dian Wei. I must admit a lot of their characters are very elegant. Zhen Ji. I must admit a soft spot for Shu and Yue Ying as well as several other characters who will be highlighted. I think the love interest will surprise everyone. It sure surprised me! As for Wu, I admit I'm a closet fan. Mainly because I can hook up the girls with the unattached men running around. You just have to get past the Qiaos...way of life. (In other words one of my friends is a CLONE of Xiao Qiao. We're talking she jumps up on things, trips over her own nose, and basically is an all around blond. She even has a dress similar to Xiao Qiao's DW3 and she's never seen the video game until a few days ago. It's kinda freaky. And yes, she does shout out, "I love you Keanu Reeves!" It's embaressing! Once you win their trust though, they're pretty nice. As well as loyal as tigers.) I must admit. I think Wu is too popular. It's all them pretty boys I tell ya! (Wei needs another pretty boy.) I must admit I've been following your stories. Who doesn't love an old fashioned love triangle after all, or a story with Wei in it? P.S. My vote for homecoming king is Zhang He. If Zhao Yun wins, then Zhange He would try to beat him up to get the oh so nice crown. *rolls eyes* Then again it is a comedy....  
  
General-Beatrix-666: Can you believe that I'm actually working on chapter 4 right now? Chapter 3 will start the romance, I'm afraid. Gee, I hope I don't get any flames for the love interest. 


	3. Enter Wei Yan

Author's Note: I realize that in history things were quite different. From here on out, history takes a back seat to creative license. (In other words I know Yue Ying, Zhang Liang, and Wei Yan are all turning over in their graves. When I go to China next year, I probably need to watch out for them coming to kill me. ^_^) But seriously, I blame this all of this on Koei. (In other words if you want to know why I choose him, then ask. :op)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wei Yan watched as the battle drew closer. He gripped his voulge tight in his hand. While he loved to fight, even he could admit when he was in a losing situation. The Shu army not only had more troops, their troops were better trained. Zhao Yun, Liu Bei's spear, had already taken over one fortress. The God of War, Guan Yu, waded through his enemies, heading closer to his brother-in-arms. Zhang Fei was issuing bellows that had made one of the generals turn tail and run. It was only a matter of time now.  
  
His eyes turned to where the Shu army's main camp lay. Zhuge Liang, a genius, most called him. While he admitted that the strategy involved so far was a very good one, he couldn't help but dislike the way the man stayed far back in the rear, issuing his orders from the safety of a fortress.  
  
Huang Zhong rode up to him. He watched as his long time mentor stretched ancient aches and pains out of his body, the noise accompanied by pops and groans. "It appears we may have to engage the enemy. It's a pity. Guan Yu is a great man. I wished that you had gotten to know him Yan."  
  
Wei Yan smiled at the man he considered his father. "Wait. Zhong no go battle yet."  
  
Zhong raised one eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you planned for this?"  
  
Wei Yan smiled. "Watch." *You're getting too old for war. I can't risk you being harmed, even if it means I never fight in a battle again. * He handed his father the invention that Siam Yi had gifted him with. The strategist had called them binoculars, explaining to him that the cut glass allowed one to see over great distances.  
  
Wei Yan had no need for the glass; he knew what he would see. As the Shu army pressed closer, a small army would be emerging behind them. Wei Yan watched Zhong's face with satisfaction as his friend's jaw dropped open. "It's Cao Ren! But how?" His mentor turned to him.  
  
"Sent fastest rider. He brought help." *We might have a chance now if Cao Ren sent one of his troops for reinforcements. *  
  
Zhong gave a laugh. "You are brilliant, Yan." He put the telescope back to his eye. "What's this? A woman has issued a challenge!"  
  
"What?" *Impossible. Liu Bei believes women too weak to allow them to fight. *  
  
"Look for yourself," Zhong handed the telescope back to him.  
  
Wei Yan looked through the eyepiece. Close to the enemy camp he saw a lone woman spinning what looked to be a scythe. A circlet kept golden strands of hair off her face, but it still managed to float around her. Her armor was the most sensible piece he had seen any of the female warriors wear. But it was the grim look of resolve on her face that caught his attention. He watched as she whirled and sliced through Cao Ren's troops, easily cutting through them. Soon, only Cao Ren remained, and after a few more efficient moves, his ally turned tail, and ran.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"What did you say?" Huang Zhong watched him, one eyebrow arched.  
  
"Ally defeated."  
  
His mentor snatched the telescope back. "You jest." Shacking his head, Zhong cursed. "That whelp took out one of Wei's best men! I wonder who she is."  
  
"That is not important." Han Xuan's voice came from behind them. "We need to defeat the enemy. Or do you wish them to defeat us?"  
  
"You speak words near to treason." Huang Zhong turned towards their commander. "Best to keep a civil tongue in your mouth."  
  
"By all means I would, if my generals would stop staring at some woman, and go about defending this fortress." Xuan crossed his arms over his chest, his dark brows angling downward.  
  
"As you wish," Zhong mounted his horse, and went to mobilize his troops.  
  
Wei Yan turned to follow when Han Xuan's voice stopped him. "Hold. This is not your fight. I want to see if the old man can still handle battle."  
  
"No fight?"  
  
"Right idiot. No fight."  
  
As his commander walked away, Wei Yan clinched his fist. *If Zhong gets hurt, I'll add your bones to my collection*  
  
***  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
Lady Qiao : Hope you'll contuine reading. *coughs*Hope everyone likes Wei Yan*cough* Chunsa: Don't worry, Wei will be appearing sooner or later in this story. More than likely it will be later though. Zhen Ji and Zhang He will play a big part later on (though you might kill me for what I do to them).  
  
You seem to know a lot about Yue Ying. Would she happen to be related to Huang Zhong? I have to admit have not read the book yet. Or matter of fact looked too deeply into the whole history. (It's all Koei's fault for giving Wei Yan a wash board stomach! Seriously! Look at him when trying to shoot an arrow. The man has muscles on muscles! *passes out*)  
  
I have read your stories. Trust me, I just have a problem with making my reviews always sound like I'm bad mouthing people so I stopped. I call it the curse of being tongue tied. My brother calls it me having too much sugar in my system. ^_^ 


	4. The First Meeting

Author's Note: I don't own anyone of them. If not I could probably think of some creative uses for peanut butter.^_^ Seriously now, I do realize that Huang Zhong fought bravely against Guan Yu for 3 days with neither the victor. I know that Guan Yu called off the battle when Huang Zhong's horse collapsed under him. I know to repay his kindness that Huang Zhong used his archery skills to shoot an arrow at Guan Yu's helmet as a warning. I know all of that. But I just wanted to write things this way. :op (Wait till you see what I have planed for the poor Little Dragon!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The battle was finally going their way. With a little luck, Jing would soon be under their control. Yue Ying mounted a horse and started forward. All that was left was one fortress, and the three generals that guarded it. She had grown up hearing about the likes of Huang Zhong. Soon, she would face him in battle, and she could hardly contain her excitement.  
  
As for the other two, she had heard about them as well. Wei Yan was known for his strength Han Xuan was known for his arrogance. It was whispered that the surrounding countryside had little love for him. She didn't believe that they would give her much of a problem.  
  
She passed Guan Yu's troops, giving him a salute as she went on by. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, continuing his work of routing each and every enemy within distance.  
  
It had taken time for the generals of Shu to become accustomed to her. It took more than one battle before they began to look upon her as an equal. Thinking back, she remembered how she had slowly earned all of the generals' respect, except for Zhang Fei. She calculated that a few more jars of wine and he, too, would think kindly of her.  
  
Quickly she left the others behind. They were always so slow, wanting to eliminate each enemy right down to the troops before moving on to the next general. While she usually erred on the side of caution, her husband had requested she go up ahead.  
  
A blush crept up her cheek at the memory. Zhuge Liang had kissed her hand and asked her to be careful. Perhaps he was finally warming up to her? She pushed the thought away. Now was not the time to contemplate her marriage, no matter how little of it there was.  
  
*You have a mission.* It was being whispered that Han Xuan would be sending out Huang Zhong and Wei Yan soon. With such generals meeting the troops, her husband believed it would be better if a representative of his was there to try to talk them over to Shu's side. Was it not better to win a battle by avoiding it all together? If that plan failed, then he wanted them eliminated.  
  
It didn't take long for her to reach Chang Sha's gate. She jumped off her horse, her scythe already spinning. Troops went down, but not quickly enough. Soon they swarmed around her, beginning to drag her down by sheer numbers. Panic sent her heart into a wild rhythm. Then she heard the gates of Chang Sha creak open.  
  
The man who rode out was impressive, even though he was past his prime. His gray hair and beard were kept trimmed and neat. He had a sword belted on, as well as a beautiful bow and full quiver.  
  
*This must be him* She whirled, cutting some of the troops, making them back off just enough to give her some breathing room. Turning back to the man approaching her, she bowed. "Lord Huang Zhong, I have come on behalf of Lord Liu Bei. He requests you lay down your weapons and listen to reason. Lord Han Xuan cares not for the people, and they like him even less. He will drive this section of China to self-ruin."  
  
Huang Zhong drew his war sword. "You impudent whelp! How dare some woman try to make me betray my men and lord! For that, I'll teach you a lesson!" He leapt from his saddle, landing with the audible noise of bones popping.  
  
A smile graced her lips. The man had more experience in battle, but already signs of his age were showing. "I shall prove my might to you, then perhaps we can talk about surrender."  
  
She launched her weapon into the air, watching as it spun, hitting the old man several times before returning to her hand.  
  
"Whelp you're good. I'll grant you that." He pulled his bow out and fired a shot. It hit her armor. The momentum of the blow sent her flying into a nearby fence. Getting up, she rubbed her shoulder. That had hurt. Someone helped her to her feet and shoved her back towards Huang Zhong. Looking behind her she saw a man dressed in some of the oddest armor she had ever seen. Marking the man in the strange mask for mercy later, she continued on her battle.  
  
Taking her scythe she sliced at Huang Zhong, first from the left, then the right, ending it by doing an upper cut that sent the man flying into the air. Seizing the advantage, she jumped after him, knocking him back to the ground. As soon as he regained his feet she spun quickly in a circle, her weapon slicing the man again and again.  
  
The general swayed as he once again got to his feet. "Age had nothing to do with this." His hand covering one particularly nasty cut on his chest, he turned and fled.  
  
"Wait! Stop! You have to surrender," she called after him.  
  
Yue Ying stomped her foot as his troops blocked her way. Looking around she saw that most had fled with their commander, but a few still remained. Muttering all the while about stubborn men, she managed to clear all the troops out around her in a matter of minutes. Taking a deep satisfying breath she took off at a run in the direction of Chang Sha.  
  
When she reached the bleak gray walls she knew something was amiss. The door to the castle lay wide open. The hair at the back of her neck seemed to be trying to do a tango. Taking a deep breath, she ran across the courtyard, rounded a corner, and slid into the first doorway.  
  
She waited, her heart pounding. Two voices came closer until she could distinguish what they were saying.  
  
"Can you believe he's going to kill Huang Zhong?" The first voice asked.  
  
"Isn't he too old for battle?"  
  
"No, he's the best general we have. Plus he treats his men really well I hear. Han Xuan is claiming that he betrayed us to Shu because Guan Yu is still alive. From what I heard though, one of Shu's generals beat Huang Zhong in battle."  
  
"Hmmm, guess it doesn't matter."  
  
"You're right. I heard that he'll be dead in a matter of minutes."  
  
Sweat broke out on her brow. Why would anyone kill an old man who still could wield a weapon like that man had? With his vast years of experience he could help out in counsel or in actual battle.  
  
A wild plan formed in her mind. It would work better if someone had been with her, but everyone was still too far away to help. Sliding out from the doorway she ran down a side corridor, away from the two troops. Remember the maps that Zhuge Liang had shown her earlier she moved in the direction of the largest courtyard. *Han Xuan's just the kind of man to want the largest audience possible.*  
  
Yue Ying rounded the corner in time to see Han Xuan raise his weapon for a killing blow. *What kind of man kills his own officer?*  
  
She raised her bow, praying that she would make the shot. The general's sword was already descending. *Too late.*  
  
The noise of flesh being rent filled the courtyard. She lowered her bow. The man she had seen earlier dressed in the odd armor stood behind Han Xian. "Scum." He spat in the direction where Han Xuan's body lay in a pool of cooling blood. Reaching down, he pulled Huang Zhong to his feet. "Liu Bei...New Master." Huang Zhong nodded.  
  
The man's voice was surprising. It had been husky and rough, very different from her husband's soothing tone. Yue Ying slide her bow back on her back, then picked her scythe up off the ground. *Victory, plus two more generals for Shu.*  
  
The unknown general's voice rang out, "Enemy attacks!"  
  
Ying turned to see a soldier leaping at her. She raised her scythe in time to block a lethal blow. To the rear, she heard a growl similar to a wild animal. Before she could ready herself for an attack from behind, a green, brown, and white blur sped past her. It looked remarkably like it was dancing. Once it stopped, she saw the man who had saved Huang Zhong's life. The bodies of a platoon of soldiers lay around them. He stood over them, not crotched over as she had seen him previously, but standing to his full height. Their eyes meet, and she found herself unable to move while under their dark scrutiny.  
  
The trance was finally broken when one of the enemies screamed for a retreat. After they had all ran past them, she stepped closer to her savior. "Your name, sir?"  
  
Huang Zhong limped up to them, leaning heavily on his bow. "You'll have to forgive my friend. He has difficulties speaking because of an old injury." The other man nodded at her, but didn't break eye contact. "He is called Wei Yan."  
  
She stuck out her hand. "My thanks for your swift intervention. My name is Yue Ying."  
  
Wei Yan took her hand and clasped it firmly. "You fight well."  
  
A flush crept up her cheeks. "As do you." After a moment longer than necessary, he released her hand.  
  
She turned a darker shade of red. "I will go inform my husband that we have gained two powerful allies." With a curtsy, she turned and gathered her weapon.  
  
As she walked away she thought she heard a husky voice whisper, "Beautiful."  
  
***  
  
Next chapter: A Little Dragon gets stuck dealing with a fight between allies.  
  
Answers to Reviews:  
  
Yukira Tsurama: Yes, it was a Haiku. ^_^You've gone nuts, but that's okay. We're all a little mad around here, and we all love you anyhow.  
  
Lady Qiao: Yep, it sure is. I adore the caveman.  
  
General-Beatrix666:Actually I'm trying to write longer chapters, but they're giving me issues. I think the more I go into the story the longer they'll get. Wei Yan is a cad. At some point he'll turn into a roasted marshmellow though. ;)  
  
Chunsa: I'm trying. At the same time going back and doing reviews on people I like you suggested. You'll see me soon. (Well as soon as I get longer than five seconds on the net. Don't ask.)  
  
Gingivere the Shadowreave: Trust me, go check out the abs of doom. Once you see them you might like them. Goodness knows I'm usually attracted to pretty boys. But I guess his animal instincts, caveman talk, and the urge to wash his hair finally made me write a fic. Before hand, Shu was the kingdom I HATED. Now I don't think they're too bad. 


	5. The Slap

Author's Note: I don't own any of them. Also, I seriously doubt that Zhuge Liang was anything near like how I write him. So why am I writing him so OOC? *Sigh* Go read the afternotes. P.S. If anyone knows the name of any of the generals' wives I would greatly appreciate it. I haev to marry everyone off after all!  
  
Chapter 5: The Slap  
***  
  
Zhao Yun watched as Yue Ying entered the main camp with two enemy generals in tow. She had really done it. It had taken him a while to talk Zhuge Liang into allowing his wife to go off alone in battle. But it looked as though he had been right, and the strategist wrong, for once. He would make sure to collect his money later.  
  
Yue Ying waved, bringing her horse up beside him. "Hello Zhao Yun, how did the battle go?"  
  
"We won. No general was defeated. It looks like even our troops' causalities were not that high." He gave her a smile that quickly melted her bodyguards.  
  
Soon they each clung to him, making sure that he was all right.  
  
Yue Ying rolled her eyes. "Could you please refrain from starting the celebrating early ladies?"  
  
Her guards fell silent and resumed their posts. "We have two new generals. This is general Huang Zhong and Wei Yan."  
  
The older of the two bowed. "I have heard of your prowess on the battlefield."  
  
Zhao Yun smiled. "As I have heard of your abilities and many victories."  
  
The masked general nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Yue Ying.  
  
Zhao Yun frowned. The man was devouring her with his eyes. If Zhuge Liang saw the new general doing that, there would be hell to pay. "Why don't I take them on a tour while you report to Zhuge Liang?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful." She gave a bow to the men.  
  
As she turned to go, the younger man grabbed her arm. "You come back?"  
  
She smiled at him. "How could I not?" She turned to Zhao Yun. "Make sure they're treated well. Wei Yan saved my live."  
  
*Interesting* "I will ensure that they are treated with the utmost dignity Lady Yue Ying."  
  
With a smile and wave she turned and went off in the direction of Zhuge Liang's tent.  
  
"Now gentlemen if you would follow-"  
  
Wei Yan had his back turned towards him and was staring off in the direction that Yue Ying had just taken.  
  
Huang Zhong pulled the general by the arm. "Come along Wei Yan. We'll see what this Liu Bei man is really about."  
  
Zhao Yun mentally rolled his eyes and started the men forward. "You'll each be assigned a tent until we have our own land. You'll be expected to do chores like the rest of us, and help out with the civilians either during the day or at night."  
  
"Feh! They can help themselves. It is below a general to help the masses."  
  
"Those masses will be the people who grow enough food for your troops to eat." Zhao Yun eyes narrowed. He paused then continued on his tour. "Over here is the armory. Guan Yu has been working on a lot of the weapon. I do believe you know him."  
  
Guan Yu came out, and waved. "Yun, I see you brought guests."  
  
"Yes sir. Yue Ying was able to talk them into coming over to our side."  
  
The tall man nodded. "It is good to hear that she has finally started truly participating in battle." Laying down his blacksmith's hammer, he shook Huang Zhong's hand. "You fought an impressive battle."  
  
"Coming from the God of War that is high praise indeed." The old warrior bowed respectfully.  
  
"Yun-chan! Yun -chan!" a small figure tackled Zhao Yun to the floor. "Come play with me!"  
  
Zhao Yun picked the child up, threw him into the air, and caught him. "In a little bit. Let me show the newest generals around."  
  
The child nodded, black locks flying, then ran off.  
  
"Who was that?" Huang Zhong's brow was furrowed.  
  
"Just one of the civilian's children. They're very good at hide and seek." He pointed in the direction the child had fled. "If you look I believe you can see some over there."  
  
They looked over to see a man in green running around with a blindfold on. "Who is that man making a fool of himself? Has he no shame?"  
  
Zhao Yun's voice was ice. "That is Lord Liu Bei, your new liege."  
  
Huang Zhong fell silent. Wei Yan shrugged.  
  
*Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?*  
  
"You what!" A roar reached them. Zhao Yun instantly took off at a run in the direction the yell had come from.  
  
*Please don't let it be the strategist.*  
  
He entered a tent to see Yue Ying 's hand pressed against her cheek where a red mark was already beginning to appear.  
  
"How could you be so foolhardy?" Zhuge Liang's voice was soft. He was straightening his robes, looking as though he was trying to collect his temper.  
  
Zhao Yun looked from one face to another. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"My wife," the strategist spit it out like a curse. "Has just informed me that she talked two generals into coming over to our side. Apparently she allowed them to walk free without consulting me and without first having them give their oath to Lord Liu Bei."  
  
Zhao Yun blushed. "That would be my fault. I told her to come here and report to you while I watched the generals."  
  
Zhuge Liang whirled on him. "Then why are you not there with them?"  
  
"I'll go right away sir," he bowed. "Yue Ying can come along with me to ensure that nothing goes wrong." *Got to get her away from that bastard before he really loses his cool.* Although he had never admitted it to anyone, he knew that Zhuge Liang was not one to trust with a woman. More than once he had spotted Yue Ying walking around the camp with some bruise on her face. He often wondered what kind of bruises marked her body to make her wear armor so bulky that it covered her almost completely in battle.  
  
"She will stay here."  
  
Zhao Yun looked at the woman out of the corner of his eye. Was it his imagination, or was she trembling just the tiniest bit?  
  
"Sir, I honestly think-"  
  
"And that's why you're known as the 'little' dragon, correct? Because your brain is so very large?"  
  
Zhao Yun stiffened. The urge to punch the man was strong.  
  
"What wrong?" The masked general came through the opening of the tent.  
  
Wonderful. Perfect timing. Now all three of us can get a tongue-lashing.  
  
"Who is this?" One of Zhuge Liang's elegant eyebrows rose upward.  
  
"He's called Wei Yan. He's one of the generals that switched sides." Yue Ying's voice sounded small. She stepped once to the left, taking her farther away from her husband.  
  
"And you couldn't have at least brought us a general that didn't reek of dung?"  
  
Wei Yan crossed the floor with a few angry strides. "What you say?"  
  
"Please stand down wind. I do believe the smell might make me faint." He waved his white fan in front of him, as though to circulate more air.  
  
The masked man lunged at the strategist.  
  
Zhuge Liang pulled back a fist and punched the other general in the face. It didn't even slow him down. With a growl, Wei Yan leapt, smashing one fist against the side of the other general's head.  
  
"Stop!" Yue Ying pushed herself between the battling men. "You claimed Liu Bei was your new master." She pointed one finger at the masked man.  
  
He nodded. "This man not Liu Bei."  
  
"This man is Zhuge Liang. The chief strategist of Liu Bei, and my husband."  
  
Wei Yan lowered his head so that his eyes were unreadable.  
  
"And as for you," Yue Ying grabbed her husband's ear. "What do you think you're doing hitting the man who saved my life earlier?"  
  
Her husband shuffled his feet.  
  
"Just as I thought. Now Wei Yan you go, get some rest, and behave yourself. Zhao Yun, please make sure that he is well taken care. I think my husband wants to discuss something with me."  
  
Zhao Yun watched the gleam in the strategist's eye. It brooded no good for Yue Ying. He started to resist when he saw the woman shake her head at him. She was shivering so badly now that he couldn't chalk it up to his imagination. He nodded, shoved Wei Yan out the door, and turned to go. Even before he could make it out the opening he heard the sound of a slap, followed closely by a woman's cry of pain.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6: Enter Wu. Sun Shiang Xiang has just found out her family is going to force her to marry Lui Bei. Grab the shields folks, ya're gonna need it for the next chapter.  
  
*** Review responses:  
  
Chunsa: Well I hadn't seen any stories with Yue Ying or Wei Yan in it (Beyond a few Gingivere has written.) Plus Wei Yan is yummy. (Give me some of those primal instincts with a little peanut butter on his abs and I would be very happy. -Yes, I am in insane.) Not to mention Yue Ying seems not to like her husband and vice versa in the shorts in Dynasty warriors.  
  
Gingivere the Shadowreave: Actually, Zhao Yun has a very special chapter coming up. I'm considering calling it, three men and a hot spring. *evil evil grin* No! It isn't yaoi. Though I've considering trying my hand at it. I have to admit Wei Yan has stolen my mind. Yes, my mind. Now if only he would return it instead of trying to attach it to his clothes, I would be fine.  
  
The fabulous Lady Qiao: Thanks for the encouragement. Wu is coming up soon. Hurray! The fan girls are going to have to help Lady Sun out. After all, they wouldn't want to disappoint a fellow almost family member, right?  
  
*** Afternote: Basically day in and day out I watch people come into the daycare. A lot of women come in with bruises, usually they wear sunglasses to try and hide their black eyes. I can pull them off to the side and try to get them to leave their significant other all I want. I can talk until I'm blue in the face. Truth is, they usually won't leave. Maybe it's fear. Maybe it's because they don't know any other way. Each time I just feel sick. You can call the cops all you want, but in truth they'll only leave when they feel ready. How much worse must it have been, I wondered, in a world where beauty was prized and a marriage was forever? Well, that little theme is woven in a little with the story line. Gee, I know I'm giving away a lot of plot right here, but I felt I needed to justify myself a bit, plus I don't like Liang, but I don't hate him. Since he's so beloved I thought it would be all right if I used him as a bad guy, since he's rarely used at all in fanfics. Trust me, I'll make it up to him in some other way. Anyhow, I'm trying not to think of too much dark stuff. So I'm off! 


	6. Marriage? I Think Not!

Chapter 6  
  
"I! Am! Not! Marrying! That! Man!" Each word was punctuated by a thrown vase at Sun Ce's head.  
  
"Sis, listen to reason."  
  
Sun Shiang Xiang's head snapped up, and she gave her beloved brother a death glare. He had to be desperate if he thought that blood ties would in anyway calm her down. "If it's so reasonable then you marry him." Her eyes took on an evil gleam. "Or maybe you should send that pretty little thing you've been chasing?"  
  
His arms came down from their defensively stance as he raised his index finger, shaking it at her. "That's not even funny. You know Da Qiao is going to marry me."  
  
Lady Sun threw another vase, this time trying to hit his crotch. "Because you're basically forcing her to!"  
  
He easily stepped out of the way of the projectile. "Now sis-"  
  
*I hope he can't get it up on his wedding night.* She knew she needed to calm down. If not she would never be able to hit him. But it was so difficult! She really hated her brother at times like this. He was like a force of nature; too stubborn to know when he wasn't wanted. And of course forces of nature never listened to mere mortals.  
  
"No. I refuse to marry that man. Who would name their child Liu Bei anyhow? Does even his mother hate him?"  
  
Sun Ce took a tentative step in her direction, mindful of the broken pieces of pottery that littered the floor. "No, his mom doesn't hate him. Sis, you're being selfish."  
  
"Selfish? Excuse me? Who is the one who's going to be stuck marrying the old geezer? Isn't he around fifty or something?"  
  
Her glare wasn't lost on him. Sun Ce scratched the back of his head. "He's not that old. I don't think. Come on, we'll ally his troops with ours and-"  
  
"Zhou Yu will get his damn territory back."  
  
Sun Ce's eyes widened.  
  
Touché. "You think I wouldn't know about that, right?"  
  
"Err, actually I didn't." A blush rose along his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly at her, his boots digging into the plush carpet.  
  
She rolled her eyes, imploring the heavens above to save her from the insanity that apparently ran amuck on the male side of her family.  
  
He started forward again, his arms spread wide. "Come on sis, you know that we need an ally and his troops could-"  
  
"No." She raised her hand to him. "That's finally. Absolutely not."  
  
Sun Ce sighed, and sat down in the middle of her floor. "Fine, then come and kill me." He closed his chocolate colored eyes. "But it's father's idea. I'm just the messenger. So you're going to have to kill dad, and Sun Quan, and probably whomever's next in line for the throne."  
  
After a moment without the sound of breaking pottery crashing anywhere near him, he opened one eye. He half expected to see his sister with some instrument of mass destruction looming over him, about to seek her revenge. Instead, she sat pensively looking out a window.  
  
"But I don't love him." Her voice sounded small and frightened. She turned to look at him. "What if we end up hating each other?"  
  
"Come on, who wouldn't love my sweet little sis?" Sun Ce draped an arm over one of her shoulders. "Besides, Da Qiao doesn't love me, but sometimes you just try for the best because politics gets to come first." He grinned at her, "Not that I won't get Da Qiao to love me eventually."  
  
His sister snorted. He was so conceited. Why the diminutive fan girl would ever love her fat headed brother was beyond her. It would take a miracle, especially considering that Shang Xiang knew for a fact that the woman didn't think too highly of him. 'All muscles, little brains,' Da had once said about her future husband.  
  
"Oh come on, ya know I'm adorable." He flexed his muscles.  
  
Her response was another snort of laughter followed by a loud sigh. She fell back on the bed, among the red and cream-colored pillows. "First you guys won't let me go into battle, and now you're forcing me to marry someone I don't love."  
  
"I'm sorry." Her brother took a step closer to her then gave her one of his infamous bear hugs. "Sometimes, things don't work out the way you want them to in life." He kissed her forehead. "Come on, he can't be that bad. I've met him." He gave her a dazzling smile. "Trust your big brother."  
  
*About as much as I trust Lu Bu to use his brain.* She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go to the wedding, but if I don't like him then I'm going to stab him on our wedding night.  
  
Her brother threw her into the air. "Fine by me. We'll have a great fight on our hands then." His smile was at least honest.  
  
She was doomed.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: Shu has finally gained land, Liu Bei's making plans to get a wife (and an ally in the form of Wu), therefore IT'S PARTY TIME! Don't drink too much kids or you might end up embarrassing yourself on the dance floor along with-geez it'll be up by Friday. You can wait :op  
  
*** Answers to Reviews  
  
Verok: I'll try to contuine it, but I've never finished a fanfic. That's why I'm trying to actually get one done for the first time in my life.  
  
As for Wei Yan, I trust his bio at kongming.com. more than any other bio that I've seen so far. It's rather interesting and it's the one I'm loosely basing his personality on. Trust me, it's good.  
  
As for the rest, I guess I should give fair warning, while I'm not considered a very good writer, I am considered a very tricky writer. The evil creature that I am enjoys twisting my readers into little knots (and torturing characters). In short, keep reading. Nope, ain't giving away my plot. ;o)  
  
Lady Qiao: Thanks for the encouragement. Just wait till you see what Sun Shang Xiang's gonna do next. *gives Sun Jian some asprin* He's gonna need it. (And the fan girls will be in chapter 8 if Lady Sun doesn't get them killed. Geez, she's so impulsive that even I need asprin to deal with her!  
  
Yukira Tsurama: Glad you're back from insanity. I probably should warn you, all isn't what it seems in the last chapter and in a few others. :op  
  
Ramza Lionheart: Thanks for the praise. I'm hoping I can keep the momentum going. You already know I love your stories. *gets up and begs for one*  
  
Well I'm off to be an evil Natters. See ya! 


	7. The Party

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. If not, oh well a girl can dream, yes no?  
  
*** Chapter 7  
  
"Tonight, we celebrate two things my people, the first being our new land, the second that I will be bound in marriage to Wu's only daughter. Our survival is assured!" Liu Bei raised his arms high above his head.  
  
A great roar went up among the people.  
  
Wei Yan watched it all with grim amusement. *They're so tired I doubt they care what land they're in nor whom Lord Liu Bei marries.*  
  
He yawned, trying not to fall asleep. The people absolutely adored his new lord. There was no doubt about that in his mind. There was something odd though about a man claiming to want only peace surrounding himself with some of the most renown soldiers of his time. He shrugged. Who was he to consider anyone else's behavior odd considering how he pretended to be?  
  
He watched the party around him unfold. Several warriors demonstrated their abilities with weapons, delighting both children and adults alike.  
  
On the other side of the party he saw Zhang Fei guzzled down enough drink to make even his head hurt. Shuddering, Wei Yan shoved aside memories of his real father's drinking binges. He would stick with simple water.  
  
Turning, he watched as the young general from earlier stood at the ready beside his lord. Little Dragon, they called him. Even Wei Yan had heard how he had rescued Lord Liu Bei's infant son. Zhou Yun stood at attention, but his eyes kept on roving over towards the young women in the crowd. A brave few tried to get him to leave his post, but he declined, promising to save them dances for later. *Lucky bastard.* There hadn't been a woman here tonight who hadn't eyed him at least once, and most weren't doing it because he was a great warrior.  
  
The masked warrior leaned back against a wooden gate that had been erected earlier in the day. Guan Yu talked to the older men; even from this distance he could tell they were discussing strategies. Huang Zhong walked over, quickly being accepted at the table.  
  
Wei Yan considered joining them. Zhong would never turn him away, and the gods help anyone who would say something about him in front of the older general. When he had been younger he had once watched Zhong get into a fistfight because someone had called him a half-wit. His adopted father had been reprimanded, but no one was foolish enough to turn away Huang Zhong's help.  
  
No, he didn't feel like joining him just yet. It would be soon enough for the rift to form between his father and the other generals. The rift would form; he had no doubt about that. It had happened last time as well. People liked Huang Zhong, though he did brag a little bit too much for his own good. But as for the younger general, Wei Yan knew what people considered him. Freak, ugly, and half-wit were usually the nicest words reserved for him. There were much worse things to be called, after all.  
  
Oh yes, he had been insulted so often that the words now were just that, words. They rarely injured nowadays, but they usually gave him a reason to be in a fight. After all, wasn't that what he lived for now? The hum of his blood as he faced down another man in single combat could not be replaced by any other feeling in the world. It was the only thing that he had left other than the man whom he owed his life to.  
  
He watched Huang Zhong laugh along with the other men. Wei Yan wasn't sure about allying themselves with this group. There was just something wrong with marrying a woman because of politics. Then again who was he to say anything about how to deal with women? Most women ran from him before he could even open his mouth.  
  
"Prime Minister!" the voice interrupted his thoughts. "Prime Minister, please wait."  
  
Wei Yan took a step farther back in the shadows, not wanting to have to talk to anyone just yet.  
  
He was surprised to see a man that looked similar to Zhao Yun come running up beside the white robed strategist.  
  
"Yes Jiang Wei?" The man's calm radiated from him like heat from fire.  
  
"Here is the scroll I borrowed yesterday."  
  
Zhuge Liang nodded. "Come with me. I have need to find out more about these warriors that my wife has brought us."  
  
They passed by in the darkness, never noticing the man shrouded in shadows.  
  
Hours passed, and he stayed unmoving, watching all around him. As the stars became more prevalent she saw a slender woman emerge from the tent from earlier. He watched the woman enter the party. She picked her way through the crowd, finally sitting down in a corner, away from the main host of people. Her armor was gone; in its place was a simple dress. He approved whole heartily. It brought out the natural highlights in her hair.  
  
With a sigh he looked away. She was pretty, but she was married. There was no getting around it. Even if things were different, he doubted that she would want to even talk to a man who could hardly string together words to form sentences on the best of days.  
  
Throughout the night his eyes kept drifting back to her though. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but there was something about her. Maybe it was because she had smiled at him? He had never had a woman actually smile at him. Unless you counted the one who had almost killed him. Yes, the smile had to be why he couldn't tear his eyes off of her.  
  
As the night wore on, more and more of the older people left. Soon only a few troops, and four generals remained. He looked around at the others. Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei were leading a wild dance around a large bonfire. Their moves were erratic and feral. Ma Chao, on the other hand, sat talking to Yue Ying. He had arrived sometime earlier, moving quickly to claim the seat beside the woman. Wei Yan didn't blame him a bit. If he had more nerve he would have sat beside the woman himself. Standing was getting tiring after all.  
  
Yue Ying seemed to be just a tad bit into her cup, so to speak. He watched as she took another sip of the drink in front of her. He considered stopping her, but quickly put the thought aside. She was an adult. She could make her own decisions.  
  
Ma Chao nodded, rose, and left. Wei Yan watched on, interested in seeing what the woman who defeated his father would do.  
  
She rose to her feet, then promptly fell down. Looking up, Wei Yan checked to see if anyone else had seen her less than graceful tumble. Nope. His attention back on the two generals, he saw that they were too tied up to notice. They were both dancing with at least five girls, and more than one girl seemed to have lost some article of clothing.  
  
*Maybe I should help her out before she does something she'll regret in the morning?* Walking over to Yue Ying, he offered her his hand. "Me help?"  
  
She nodded, then giggled. "Help sounds nice. Do you usually go to parties to see if any married women need help?"  
  
He shook his head. "You first."  
  
Her smile was dazzling. "Thank you." Taking his hand, he helped her away from the party. After a moment she stopped and turned to him. "Why did you save me?"  
  
"You too drunk to walk by self." Surprisingly she didn't smell of liquors. Her scent was more of something flowery. He couldn't quite but his finger on the fragrance though.  
  
"No, earlier?"  
  
He tucked her arm under his and began walking in the direction that he hoped was her tent. "You nice. Tried help friend."  
  
She nodded. "But you actually saved him." She tripped in the near darkness and fell against him.  
  
He swung her up into his arms. Her husband should never have left her at the party alone. What if the younger generals had been trying to get her drunk to take advantage of her?  
  
She gave another giggle, this time throwing her arms around his neck. "You're very strong."  
  
He felt a blush claim his cheeks; luckily it was too dark for her to see it. "Practice a lot."  
  
"Why do you wear the mask?"  
  
He shrugged. "Why you wear armor?"  
  
"My husband told me to." She nodded her head. "Zhuge Liang told me that I had to make sure not to die on a battlefield. It would be shaming to him and Shu. It would make them appear weak that they couldn't protect their own people." She was quiet for a moment, then her hand reached up to touch the bone mask. "Are you hiding something behind that?"  
  
"No," he continued walking. Up ahead he could see the tent that belonged to her and her husband. He sped up his steps. She was asking too many questions for his sanity's state.  
  
"Unhand my wife."  
  
The voice startled him enough that he dropped the woman without a second's hesitation. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the strategist sitting besides the opening to the tent.  
  
"You are Wei Yan, are you not?"  
  
He nodded. Even from this distance he could see the man held a blindingly white fan in his hand. The masked warrior's palms began to grow sweaty. He had to admit, if their roles were reversed, he would be pretty pissed off himself.  
  
"Why were you carrying my wife?"  
  
Yue Ying swayed as she got to her feet. "I think I'm drunk." She turned to Wei Yan. "Am I drunk?" With a giggle she fell back on the floor.  
  
*I hope he doesn't blame this on me.*  
  
"I find it odd to find my wife in this position, as she has never gotten drunk before." Zhuge Liang glared at the masked warrior.  
  
"She was at feast. Me brought her here." Surely the man wouldn't blame this all on him. He was the innocent party here! He was just trying to return a favor.  
  
"Indeed." The strategist's eyebrow rose. "I have spoken with Lord Liu Bei already. I asked him to put you to death."  
  
Yue Ying pouted. "That isn't nice. You promised you would be nice to the new generals." She tried to get to her feet again. But they slid out from underneath her, and she fell back with a loud squish in the mud.  
  
Zhuge Liang glared at his wife, then turned back to the warrior. "You will eventually think to betray us as you did your now dead lord. Perhaps even now the way to do it floats through your head?"  
  
"Me never-"  
  
"Know this, if you ever betray us, I will make sure that your rotting head becomes my trophy." With that, Zhuge Liang turned and entered the tent, leaving the two people staring after him.  
  
*** Chapter 8: Back to the kingdom of Wu! What do the fan girls really think of their wedding? And how will their picnic go with the boys?  
  
***  
  
Chunsa: Glad you liked the way I portrayed them. I was nervous about that chapter to be hoenst.  
  
Lady Qiao : Each chapter I'm planning on changing kingdoms. I haven't started on Wei yet, and I'm trying to figure out exactly where I need to begin their tale. But Wu will be next. (actually the chapter is almost done. It just needs a tad bit more spit and polish.  
  
Verok: I'm glad I captured her spirit *is beaten up by the spirit* she's a tough filly to tame. I've read your fic in the past. EVERYONE is waiting for you to get the next chapter up. I know I know, your computer is dead. Well do a Frankenstein and bring that bad boy back to life! You also might want to consider adding a chapter that basically says, "My computer is dead, can not update. As soon as it's brought back to life I will update." so that everyone knows what's going on and that you haven't dropped off the face of the earth. :op  
  
I have to admit, Lu Xun is a cutie pie. The man should be made into a plushie toy and given out to everyone in the world. No exceptions. He's just.snuggly soft! ^_^ I shall name him.Marshmellow!  
  
Sun Jian is going to need Excedrin and soon (chapter 11 give or take) because Sun Shang Xiang is going to do something very naughty. Bad SSX! Bad SSX! As for Sun Ce, who doesn't love that guy? Plus he's even more fun to love when he's being a prick. 


	8. Pervert or Gentleman?

Disclaimer: None of them belong to me. And by the way Xiao may seem annoying, but wait for some more chapters before passing judgment on her. I'll be on vacation for two weeks. See ya when I get back.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Da Qiao brushed her silky hair, all the while watching Xiao Qiao in the mirror. Her sister was chatting away per usual. This time the topic was the beauty of Zhou Yu's eyebrows.  
  
"Oh! Each one is arched so beautifully! They seem to just naturally flow. They aren't too bushy or anything. Da, you just have to see them! I swear he has to use come sort of conditioner on them, they're just so shiny that they're too die for!"  
  
Da pondered if she plucked the offending eyebrows off Zhou Yu's face if perhaps someone would kill her and end her misery.  
  
"And his fingernails! If you could only-"  
  
"Xiao, would you please go fetch me a glass of water?"  
  
"Of course Da! I'll be right back."  
  
Her sister ran off, giving her a moment's peace to collect her thoughts. She still felt disoriented with the whole idea of the wedding looming in front of her. But that wasn't what was really bothering her. No, her usual patience was worn thin. If she had to hear about Zhou Yu one more time she would personally kill the man. Just how much was she supposed to take? Already her sister was growing farther and farther from her. Where once the two had been inseperateable, her sister now spent more and more time with her groom to be.  
  
Da bit her lip. Not that she was upset or anything. No, she wasn't angry that she was no longer the guiding light in her sister's world. Who would want to put up with her sister's whining and tears all the time? But to be replaced by that horrible man Zhou Yu? Unacceptable.  
  
She had heard the whispers about the man. While everyone agreed he was a master strategist and great warrior, there were rumors that he had odd sexual tastes. While she had never been able to find out what they were, she was terrified for her sister. She would find out what the man liked, then use it to ruin him. No sexual deviant was going to take her little sister and use her as a toy, not while she drew breath!  
  
"Da! Da! Here's some water!" her sister ran up, placing the glass on the table beside her.  
  
"Thank you." She turned to her sister and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"No problem! I'll always be here for you." Xiao sat down at her feet. She looked around, then began to twiddle her thumbs. "I just realized I was hogging the conversation. I'm sorry sis." She paused a moment, then rushed on. "So tell me what you like about Sun Ce."  
  
"Sun Ce?"  
  
"The man you're marrying! Oh I bet you're just as excited as me!"  
  
Da grimaced. Excited was the last word that came to mind. "It should be interesting," she finished lamely.  
  
Her sister hopped to her feet, her arms thrown high into the air. "Interesting? You're marrying the man who will one day rule all of Wu, and probably China as well! Come on sis! Tell me the truth."  
  
"He's all right I suppose." For a muscle bound idiot.  
  
"All right? Is that all you can think to say? He's handsome!" Her sister's eyes took on a dreamy quality. It could only mean one thing. "Of course he's not quite as wonderful or handsome as Zhou Yu, but that's beside the point."  
  
Da shrugged, using the motion to pull her hair back in matching pigtails. "He's handsome I suppose, but don't forget he's rude, and conceited, and-"  
  
"How's he rude?"  
  
Da felt a blush flood her cheeks. Should she tell Xiao about her horrible secret? "I...it embarrasses me to admit it." She turned away from her sister, placing the brush beside the glass of water.  
  
Xiao's eyes became huge. "Even better! Tell! Tell! What did he do?"  
  
Taking a deep calming breath, Da blurted out the truth. "He stole a kiss from me."  
  
"He did? But when?" Her sister jumped up and down. "Tell me! Tell me!"  
  
"In the garden the other day." Da shook her head. She would never venture there alone again.  
  
Xiao bounced so fast now that her sister had to wonder if she might just burst into flames. "Did you like it?"  
  
Pursing her lips, Da's eyes narrowed. "I honestly don't know."  
  
"What?!" Her sister stopped her bouncing, her jaw hanging open in complete shock. "You must know how you felt!"  
  
She remained silent as her sister sat down on the edge of her bed, one delicate hand resting gentle on her forehead.  
  
"Did he use his tongue sis?"  
  
Da felt her eyes widened. What was her sister talking about?  
  
"The new bodyguards we have were talking about how men liked to slide their tongues into women's mouth." She paused. "They gave me some pointers on how to please Zhou Yu. Do you know that body part that father told us was what made a man a man? Well apparently, they like it when you put your mouth on that."  
  
Da looked down to ensure her jaw hadn't hit the ground too hard. "Xiao, they were pulling your leg. Why would a man do something beastly like put his tongue in your mouth? And I'm considering that other topic closed. I don't know what those bodyguards have been telling you, but they obviously thought you were naive enough to believe all their lies."  
  
"Gods truth! I swear it!" Xiao stopped and looked at her sister, "so he didn't slide you the tongue then?"  
  
"No." If he had, I would have made sure there wasn't enough left of him to go through with the wedding. Taking the glass of water in her hand, she took a sip, hoping that her sister would take the hint and be quiet for once.  
  
"Oh," her sister looked at her hands. "I hope Zhou Yu slides me his tongue, among other things."  
  
The water flew out of Da's mouth and across the room. "What?!"  
  
Giggling, the younger Qiao fell back onto the bed. "I can see it now. He'll lean over, tell me that I'm the most wonderful thing in the world, then he'll throw me on the ground, and claim my lips."  
  
Claim her lips? "Xiao maybe-"  
  
"He'll slide all my clothes off, straddle me, and with one powerful thrust he'll-"  
  
"XIAO QIAO!" What was happening to her sweet little sister?  
  
The younger Qiao jumped straight up on the bed. "What? What? Is Zhou Yu here yet?"  
  
Da stared at her sister. Maybe Zhou Yu was a sorcerer who had put her defenseless sister under an evil spell? "You shouldn't speak of such things. You're a lady, not a harlot Xiao."  
  
Her sister turned to her, her face so crestfallen that it brought tears to Da's eyes. Maybe if she explained things? "I'm sorry sister. It's just that you aren't married to him yet. Why don't you wait for a few weeks before you start imagining being intimate with Zhou Yu?"  
  
Tears streamed down her sister's face. "But it's so hard! I love him so much!"  
  
Da shook her head. "But you don't know him."  
  
Her sister just shook her head. "Yes I do. I know him where it's important, in here."  
  
Da rolled her eyes as her sister pointed at her heart.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
"It's not that I don't believe you, but-"  
  
"Fine-" The usual sweet smile was gone from her sister's face. "Let's just hurry up and go meet the boys in the garden. At least someone there wants to see me."  
  
***  
  
Zhou Yu found himself face first in the freshly trimmed grass. It was the last place he wanted to be, especially considering that Xiao Qiao was the reason his mouth was now filled with grass, and other things that he wished not to examine too closely.  
  
"I'm so sorry Zhou Yu!" The voice could break a thousand hearts. He knew it well.  
  
Getting to his feet, he wiped the left over grass off. Unfortunately he couldn't wipe away the huge grass stain on the front of his shirt.  
  
"It's all right Madam Qiao."  
  
"Yea, don't sweat it Xiao. He has a hundred more shirts exactly like that one." Sun Ce took the last bite out of his apple, then threw the core over his shoulder.  
  
The younger Qiao went and sat down beside Zhou Yu's best friend and oath brother. Already she was devouring a slice of bread, while his brother went to work polishing off another apple. The shirt was already forgotten as the two began talking about complete nonsense between bites of food.  
  
*Between the two of them, they'll eat the kingdom dry in a month.* Frowning, he pushed the thought away, not wanting to consider if winter would be feast or famine just yet.  
  
Twin laughs made him turn to where the two sat. For the thousand and second time, he pondered if Xiao Qiao and Sun Ce were related. They were so similar that it was scary. Each was so laid back and friendly that one had to wonder if they ever worried about anything. Each was incredibly loyal. And each treated him like some kind of god. It was terrifying to watch their twin innocent gazes fall on him with that mixture of love and complete trust.  
  
"What do you think Zhou Yu?" Sun Ce smiled in the same manner as the time he had placed the dead frog under Sun Quan's pillow.  
  
Damnation. What were they talking about? This brooded ill for his day if that smile was any indication. "I think perhaps we should ask Madam Da Qiao.  
  
All eyes went to the woman who sat quietly on a bench. Her head came up; apparently she had been paying as much attention as him. "Whatever Xiao wants."  
  
The sister in question jumped up and down. "I want the frilliest, most colorful dress in the whole world for the wedding! Oh I can't wait!" She ran around like a lunatic, jumping over flowers and benches alike.  
  
He took the time to study the older Qiao. Something was bothering her, but what? Sun Ce had told him about the way he had scandalously kissed her in the garden the other day. Perhaps he should talk to her privately and try to explain things? His oath brother was just so impulsive and so infatuated with the woman that he seemed to not even know what was proper anymore. Yes, he would pull her aside and talk to her later. Perhaps tomorrow. After all, tonight was his appointment, and afterwards he tended to feel very relaxed.  
  
As he helped pick up the mess from their picnic, he thought he saw Da Qiao glare at him.  
  
Chapter 9 -We travel now to Wei, home of two of the most beautiful people in the world. How does Wei Yan know Zhang He? The answer is not beautiful.  
  
*** Answers To Reviews  
  
Yukira - Yep, Yue Ying drunk. Well that will teach her to stay around the bishies of Shu after-hours! Yes, this will end up being a Yue Ying/Wei Yan fic, at some point. *grumbles* But I have to do something to Zhuge Liang first. Come now, I wouldn't be naughty and have her cheat on her husband. ;)  
  
Crimson Rogue- Thank you! ^_^  
  
Lady Qiao- Hope you had fun at your cousin's house. Thanks as always for the encouragement.  
  
Chunsa- I'm afraid my updating will be very slow for a while. I'm taking a two-week vacation to Scotland. YES! Go me! But I plan on updating at least once or twice before I leave. I'll be back by the end of July. So no one forget me! Have to admit the idea of Zilong and Jiang leading a dance came from the fourth ending for Shu. I almost didn't make it to the bathroom in time. It stuck with me, what can I say? Wei is actually coming along soon. I finally talked to Zhang He and forced him into doing a chapter. *Has Zhang He tied up to a chair* If he's good he might actually get fed while I'm gone.  
  
Ramza Lionheart-You go off line for one lousy day and I update, a lot. :op You already know about the vacation. I doubt I'll be able to update while overseas. I really don't want to try to get my disk through the x-ray machine at customs. I'm not sure what it would do to it. Might it erase it? Wei Yan sounds the same in my fic as he does in DW4. Wei Yan SMASH! I just didn't want to put 7329847 dots on a page to show that's how he's talking. Well that and I was terrified that all his sentences would run together and no one would be able to make heads or tales of what he was saying. To be honest, I always thought he was intelligent, just not able to express it. There's actually a story behind it. A little boy at the daycare is a holy terror. We're talking acts like a 3-year-old version of Wei Yan (scared yet?). He only has half an upper palate but you can't tell by looking at him. His speech is horrid. On top of that he forgets words all the time. So it's actually easier to understand Wei Yan than it is the little boy. At the same time though, he's the only 3 year old who can write. And he writes beauty poems (considering he's 3). So he talks via his writings. I kinda can imagine Wei Yan doing that, but poor Yan doesn't know how to write..yet. *evil grin* give me time. Yue Ying is a good teacher.  
  
Verok- Zhuge Liang is just a little mad at her. *watches Yue Ying singing drunkenly in the mud* errr, okay so he's furious. Do we blame him? Nope. *buys Zhuge Liang some aspirin*  
  
Actually, Zhuge Liang wanted Wei Yan D-E-A-D. When Liu Bei told him no, Zhuge Liang told Wei Yan that if he ever betrayed Shu or Liu Bei that he would have Wei Yan's head by means fair or foul.  
  
I saw! I saw! You finally updated! Good. No we don't have to send that angry mob to your house! Gee, I wonder if we can reach them in time? :op  
  
You made the Princess cry! Even I've never done that! Shame on you! Shame on you! Then again you got Lu Xun in an adorable outfit *whistles innocently* plus he took that hat off. Go you! You need to stop reading this and post yourself! :op  
  
Nat 


	9. Thirst For Vengence

Chapter 9 Wei  
  
Zhang He finished his exercises by stretching his long legs, bringing each one back to touch the back of his head. With a flourish he started off towards the training ring. Honestly, enough was enough. There was no way his little sister was going to be in any more battles.  
  
As he stalked up to the small enclosure he could hear his sister's beloved voice raised in laughter. "Oh Xu Huang, you are quite the devil."  
  
As he arched one glossy eyebrow, his friend's voice reached him. "Madam Zhen Ji, I understand of your desire to help your lord, but I must protest. A battlefield is no place for a lady such as you. What if you are ever injured?"  
  
Zhang He rounded the corner, his soft boots crunching on the gravel. The man in question had his back to him, as he placed his axe on the ground.  
  
"Men are beasts in battle. I would personally feel responsible if anything happened to you." Xu Huang stood up. "Please I beg you to talk to Lord Cao Cao and have him relieve you of your duties in battle."  
  
"I think not my general." Zhen Ji sauntered over to him. "I will help my lord to rule all the kingdoms." She stopped in front of him. "How else will I keep my eye on you?" She ran a finger down his chest.  
  
Xu Huang's face flushed a brilliant shade of red as he took one small step back.  
  
She gave another laugh as she leaned forward, her hands reaching up to pull Xu Huang's face closer to hers. He gave no indication of resisting. "Besides, no one can touch me on the battlefield. They would have to catch me first. My speed is unrivaled by anyone in the three kingdoms."  
  
"Except me, madam." Zhang He climbed over the fence, landing on the other side without a hair out of place.  
  
"Of course Zhang He, no one is as fast as you." She sent her brother a glare full of promises of future pain for interrupting her 'session'.  
  
"Finally! You're here." Xu Huang raced past Zhang He, putting the clawed man between himself and Lord Cao Cao's daughter-in-law.  
  
Zhang He had to smile at the man's reaction. His sister was well accomplished at putting men at their ease. She seemed to have the opposite effect on the axe man though. In fact, his usual courage seemed to dissolve around the woman, leaving him with a constant blush on his face that had caused him to fall out of favor with Cao Pi.  
  
"Zhang He, you may leave. Xu Huang will train me in some new moves today." His sister gave him a pointed look.  
  
So it was to be a seduction. No wonder the poor man was forever running with his tail between his legs. How long had his sister been able to hide her flirting? More importantly, how long before one of Cao Cao's many relatives found out about it? Xu Huang was too good of a man to loose just because of one of her whims.  
  
"I believe Xu Huang has shown you more than enough moves for today. Wouldn't you agree?" Zhang He crossed his arms across his chest. "His battle skills lie in his strength. While yours are more similar to mine." He emphasized the last part while giving his sister a look of disapproval.  
  
Zhen Ji sighed. "I suppose you're right." She turned to the axe man. "Would you please consider giving me another lesson tomorrow?"  
  
Blushing, he bowed low. "As you wish, lady." Turning he picked up his weapon and all but ran from the training grounds.  
  
As soon as the man was gone, Zhang He turned to his sister. She was staring off in the direction that Xu Huang had gone.  
  
"Zhen Ji-"  
  
"He's quite handsome, and very brave." Her words were almost a whisper.  
  
"But-" Zhang He was interrupted again.  
  
"He would make a horrible ruler." Her voice cracked. "Zhangie, I'm sorry." Her lovely eyes filled with tears as she turned to her older brother. "But he treats me like a lady and respects me. He makes me laugh. Do you know he tries to stay near my troops just to protect me in battle?" Her slender hands tightened around her flute.  
  
Zhang He took a step closer. "No, I didn't know about any of that." When had his sister grown such a romantic soul?  
  
"I can't have him, can I?" She shook, a leaf in a hurricane.  
  
He sighed. All he wanted was his sister's happiness. "No. Not unless Cao Pi were to die in battle. And even then I doubt it. Cao Cao has taken a fancy to you."  
  
She fell into a heap on the ground, tears streaming down her face.  
  
He went to her, putting his arms around her, trying to comfort her as well as he could. What made it worse was that he could not help her. No, that horrible Wei Yan had started her down this path.  
  
Zhang He's eyes grew cold as he thought of his hated enemy. The current whereabouts of the man were unknown, which was for the best. Once he discovered what hole the masked freak was hiding in, he would personally kill the abomination for once and for all. After all, wasn't it the man's fault that he could not even claim his only blood relative as his own?  
  
His thoughts went back to that day long ago, when the real Zhen Ji had been headed for Yuan Shao's home. Along the way they had been attacked by a group of men lead by Wei Yan and his whore. All had been slaughtered except for Zhang He and his young sister.  
  
Later, while kneeling before his lord, Zhang He waited to tell his liege of his disgrace. To his horror, his sister had entered the room on Yuan Xi's arm, dressed in an outfit from the dead woman's chests. He had sat there, too shocked to talk, as his sister was hurriedly married to his liege's son. Afterwards it had been too late to tell the truth to his liege, her life would have been forfeit.  
  
His sister explained why she had done it later to him, in the privacy of her new room. She heard that he would be executed if Zhen Ji were still not alive. So she had allowed them to believe that she was the bride to be.  
  
His hands clenched into fists at the thought of all the times she had come to him in tears over the years. Her last husband had been horrible, with this newest one no better. Bruises marred the porcelain flesh where none should be. He had even heard rumors that- No! -he would not think of that. Even Cao Pi would not pass his wife along like a common whore to any man who he wished to reward.  
  
Zhang He pulled his sister closer to him as her sobs lessened. He would have approved of a man like Xu Huang, with his gentle ways, to be his sister's husband. Especially since his sister apparently adored him. But there had been no choice. Instead, her life was to be one of misery. There would be no faerie tale ending for her. He would have to live with his sister whoring herself in marriage to men she didn't love for their continued survival. While he could not change that, he could find the monster responsible for all this and end him.  
  
Yes, soon he would find Wei Yan. When he did, the monster would pay.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 10: Back to Shu! Zhuge Liang doesn't trust Wei Yan. Yue Ying is entrusted with watching him. Expect a day full of horses, a bad poem, and...a baby?!  
  
*** Answers to Reviews (because Wei Yan said he would rip my intestines out through my nose if I didn't)  
  
*** Gingivere the Shadowreave: I'm sorry to hear about the funeral. There's not much I can say to make you feel better *huggles*  
  
Glad you like the subplots. I fear I'm taking a left turn into the land of threesomes, yaoi, S&M, and various other interesting sexual things. Oh well, it won't get X-rated but it might look close in some places unless I can control Xiao.  
  
I know I'm making Zhuge Liang out to be the bad guy a lot. Oh trust me, the nasty private flames I've gotten! But I need for people to feel a little sorry for Wei Yan since the first thing they do *covers his ears* is talk about him being a horrible evil person *lets go of his ears*. Glad you like the way I portray him because I LOVE the way that you portray him. *big bunny eyes* Is the surprise the Zhu Rong/Wei Yan ficcie? *bounces* or are you going to update Bring Me to Life? Or what about Moonlight Madness? ^_^  
  
Don't worry about me and Nessie. I can take her in a fair fight! (If only she wouldn't pull me underwater and try to drown me.)  
  
From: Ramza Lionheart: This chapter had to go up so that the way Sun Shang Xiang bribes Da into helping her makes sense. Err, you didn't just see part of my plot *covers that part up* Wei, as you can see, is next. After that is Shu, then back to Wu for some Sun Shang Xiang goodness. *sweat drops* She's going to be a little-err- she's going to try to make daddy mad in the next few chapters. She's going to be very good at it too. Because there are only two things that get daddies VERY angry with their little girls. She's going to try to do those two things. Someone please hold Sun Jian back as I will be hiding from Sun Shang Xiang's fans. Hiding behind Lu Meng is a distinct possibility.To be honest never seen the English Patient. I don't watch romantic movies. Though I admit to reading medieval romances.^_^ I'll try to update overseas, but not sure how it will turn out. I'll check things out if I can but I doubt I'll update any.  
  
Yukira Tsurama: Yes, Xiao is a tad bit annoying in that chapter. I think she's a tad bit obsessed with Zhou Yu. *shows you the shrine for Zhou Yu that Xiao has erected in her house* Evil Xiao! Evil! I think I portrayed Da just a tad bit more realistic. I'm torn over getting her together with Sun Ce, or with a Wu General or a Wei general. We shall see whom she ends up with. Well, actually I'm having the same problem with Sun Shang Xiang. WAH! I have three options for her as well. I might need to put out a poll. *sigh* 


	10. Ma Chao's Poem Brings Friendship

Disclaimer: No.own..  
  
*** Author's Note: I blame this bit of romantic mush on something I ate. Fudge brownie sundae's are evil to one's writing abilities. Ma Chao's poem is blamed completely on my ability to write poems most horribly.  
  
***  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the tent's opening, splashing over Yue Ying's face and flowing under her eyelids. With a groan, she threw her arms over her face, shielding her eyes. The sun was persistent though, and the voice that accompanied it was familiar.  
  
"Yue Ying. It's time to wake up."  
  
She stared up into the face of Zhuge Liang. The corners of his lips were drawn down into a frown. What could have possibly have upset him?  
  
She tried to get to her feet, but the world swayed. Her stomach twisted itself into an assortment of patterns until it erupted, the contents of last night's supper spilling over Zhuge Liang's green shoes. The blood rushed out of her face.  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked up at him. The sun's rays surrounded him as though he had a golden halo.  
  
He sniffed at the mess on his shoes, then rolled his eyes heavenward. Finally, his eyes came back to her and he gave a sigh that should have been heard through out the three kingdoms. "Yue Ying, we need to talk."  
  
The world swum as the light surrounding her husband seemed to stab at her eyes. "Talk?"  
  
"I am concerned about you. Last night you spent some time with that new general."  
  
"I did?" Funny, she never knew there were two Zhuge Liangs. Did he have a brother she knew nothing about? The two figures danced in front of her eyes before they became one somewhat solid looking Zhuge Liang.  
  
"Yes you did." He paused, waving his fan. "On top of that you came home drunk last night."  
  
Well, that would certainly explain the headache. She winced at the way his words seemed to choke the inside of her ears.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" The man was tapping his foot now.  
  
"Not all of it. It's a blur." She placed one hand to her tender head. A memory of strong warm arms and the scent of almonds slammed into her. There was a vagueness of a painted bone mask being attached to it. "I do remember that Wei Yan was helping me back here."  
  
Her husband sighed. "You were being carried like a wanton woman of the night. It was an obvious ploy to see my strategy book among other things that belong to me."  
  
She tilted her head. What did her husband mean by that?  
  
Zhuge Liang rubbed his chin. "Perhaps I should keep the strategy book with Jiang Wei from now on? He will be sure to guard it well." He focused his attention back to her. "I have a special job for you, though. I need you to stay close to Wei Yan all day today. Make him believe that you are his friend. I want to know where he is and what he's up to at all times. As soon as you discover what plot he will use to overthrow our lord, then we will attack!"  
  
Her husband looked quite pleased with himself. Yue Ying rolled her eyes. Wei Yan acted as though the very act of being among other humans was difficult enough without adding in a plot to attack the whole Shu army by himself. But if her beloved wanted to think so, then let him believe so. Nodding at her husband she picked up her clothes and went behind a screen to get dressed. The last words she heard from her husband that day were, "Please don't let him get you drunk again."  
  
It wasn't difficult to find Wei Yan. His tent stood off from the rest; its rear protected by the rocky base of a hill. Unbidden a smile curved her lips. Zhao Yun would approve of such an easily defended position.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice stung her head, making her wish she could go back to bed.  
  
A grunt sounded from within the tent. Was that supposed to be a response? Really, she could get more out of Ma Chao, and considering how tight lipped the young warrior could be, that wasn't saying much.  
  
"Wei Yan? Are you in there?"  
  
There was a rustle, a thump, and then the man emerged in full battle armor. He rubbed at bloodshot eyes before taking a step forward.  
  
"What?"  
  
Did the man always sleep ready to do battle? "I'm supposed to walk you through your first day here. We've been assigned to the stables."  
  
He blinked several times.  
  
Was it possible he didn't understand? Earlier he seemed intelligent enough. "I'm here to help you with the task. You might wish to take off your armor. The job tends to get very smelly and sweaty in a short amount of time."  
  
He shrugged, then disappeared back into the tent. Soon enough he reappeared. Everything he wore was gone except the garment wrapped around his waist. Her eyes couldn't help but drift over his body. Hadn't the man heard of clothes before? Sure, the view was nice, but really! She would have to remember to see him proper outfitted later.  
  
"We go." With a nod she took off in the direction of the stables.  
  
Being assigned the stables was equivalent to getting stuck with latrine duty, at least as far as Yue Ying was concerned. The main difference was there horses were heavier and smellier then men, but easier to boss around. One thing she hated was that the horses, Red Hare in particular, apparently believed that she was a plant, because they continuously tried to nip at her hair.  
  
Putting her hair back in a ponytail she awaited the inevitable. Sure enough, they weren't there five minutes when Red Hare grabbed the ponytail and pulled back with his teeth. Her hands flew back to the base of her neck, trying to alleviate some of the pain. Red Hare just pulled back until she was on her backside glaring up at the horse with a mouthful of her golden brown hair.  
  
Wei Yan glared at the horse, then gave it one swift punch to its stomach. Red Hare snorted, and reared up, trying to slash at the man. The masked warrior just continued glaring at him, now growling at the horse. Red Hare stopped fighting and snorted, turned around, then quite contently gave them his opinion by leaving them a nice steaming hot pile of manure just for them.  
  
"Evil horse. Stay close."  
  
She got up to her feet and nodded. For the rest of the morning she stayed close to the general, even though he had yet to speak more than the four words to her.  
  
The rest of the day looked as though it would drag on forever when Ma Chao came thundering into the stables. "Yue Ying, I must speak with you!"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. Ma Chao had an evident hand print on his face. Judging from its size the person who delivered it was small, and more than likely female. "Ma Chao? What happened?"  
  
His glare would have made the whole Wei army turn over Cao Cao for torture and execution. "Wrong with me? It's more like what's wrong with you?" He jabbed one finger in her direction. His handsome face marred by a frown the size of a ship.  
  
The memory of what Zhuge Liang had said earlier came back to her in a rush. Sweat broke out on her forehead. What if she had slapped him last night unknowingly? "What did I do?" Her voice cracked near the end.  
  
"You told me to follow my heart." Ma Chao's face turned red as he swatted at one of the flies that tried to land on him.  
  
"I did?" Yue Ying nibbled on her index fingernail. What was so wrong with following one's heart?  
  
"Yes." Ma Chao took a deep breath, his whole body radiating ruffled male pride. "And I took your second piece of advice-"  
  
"Which was?"  
  
The young general rolled his eyes. "You said to write her a poem describing my feelings for her." He stressed the last word and rolled his eyes.  
  
Oh, that was right. He was known for pursing Lady Yang. Well, the advice to write her a poem was sound. "And did you?"  
  
"Yes, and this is what I got for all my efforts." He gingerly touched the red mark on his face.  
  
Yue Ying went back to an in-depth nibbling of the offending nail. Her advice was sound even if she had been drunk. What could have gone wrong?  
  
"Say poem," Wei Yan's husky voice demanded from behind her.  
  
Ma Chao shook his fist at Shu's newest general. "That poem is a private matter between me and the lady in question.  
  
A smirk broke out on Wei Yan's face. "He scared." The masked warrior returned to shoveling manure.  
  
"Ma Chao is frightened of nothing!"  
  
Yue Ying smiled. "Then may we hear the poem?"  
  
"Of course." The horseman cleared his throat several times, stomping his feet before reciting:  
  
Blood is red, Gore is green, Won't you please Be my queen?  
  
Yue Ying blinked several times. She recited the poem silently. No, the poem was still one of the worst pieces of drivel she had ever read. In all honestly, she could not blame Ma Chao's lady for the slap. She would have sliced Zhuge Liang to bits if he ever dared use such a horrible poem on her.  
  
The silence was broken by the oddest laugh she had ever heard. Turning, she saw Wei Yan not trying to hide his mirth from the younger man.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Ma Chao's eyes held more flames than any of Lu Xun's fire attacks could possibly hope to match.  
  
"You give woman poem like that deserve kick to head, not slap."  
  
"What would a man like you know about a woman?"  
  
Yue Ying gasped. She wasn't sure if the feral general would allow such an insult to stand.  
  
Instead the man shrugged. "No know much. Even me know bad poem when hear."  
  
Yue Ying managed to stifle a giggle. Ma Chao's scowl deepened. "Fine, then you can show me how to 'properly' romance a woman."  
  
The older general shrugged then turned to Yue Ying with a twinkle in her eye. "Let me show?"  
  
"I-I don't see the harm."  
  
His smile transformed his face. His eyes seemed to dance and he looked far younger than he had earlier. Taking one of her hands he planted a kiss on the inside of her wrist. A shiver twisted its way through her body. "Moon hides in shame tonight. Your beauty far outshines its lowly rays. Yu-"  
  
"You know Zhuge Liang's temper when it comes to his wife." The voice carried to them, warm, strong, yet harmonious.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei," Ma Chao bowed. "I know. He was just" Ma Chao's trailed off.  
  
"Wei Yan was going to show Ma Chao the magnificent how to win a woman since all his attempts have fallen short."  
  
The horseman blushed furiously.  
  
Their lord just laughed. "Yes, I had heard that Lady Yang was leading you a fine merry chase." His smile lit up his face. "May I hear the poem that I heard you assaulted her with?"  
  
Ma Chao bowed his head. In a whisper he repeated the poem.  
  
The color drained out of Lui Bei's face. "Perhaps we can change it a bit to make it more.reasonable.  
  
"You believe that it's savable?" Ma Chao brightened up considerably.  
  
"Why don't we at least try? Besides, I believe that Lady Yang showed you her favor by not asking her father to disembowel you." The two left, Ma Chao muttering a rhythm for guts under his breath.  
  
The second the two were out of sight Yue Ying turned to her companion. "Ma Chao's been chasing Lady Yang for two years now, can you believe it?"  
  
The warrior got to his feet. "Chase that long?" His brow furrowed.  
  
"Oh yes, he claims that she's worth waiting a million years if necessary. Liu Bei's been trying to help him out, but he usually Ma Chao just follows her around like a lost moon-cow."  
  
"And they say I dumb."  
  
At that they both broke out in laughter, the afternoon flying by on wings of falcons.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 11: Sun Shang Xiang go quietly to her wedding? Ha! Wait till you see what she has planned. Will her father kill her? Someone get a cold shower ready. The Wu generals are going to need it after Sun Shang Xiang gets through with them.  
  
***  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
Ramza Lionheart: Actually you're trying to skip ahead to Chapter 13! Bad bad boy! You will be spanked later. :op  
  
Yukira: Yep, Zhang He has a plan to kill Wei Yan as well. I hear it will take a long time for one of them to finally find rest in death. Zhang He is a very creative torturer.  
  
Lady Qiao: Very glad you're back. I'm considering it. *sniffles* I just don't know what to do about Da. She seems to have taken a disliking to Sun Ce. Maybe she'll like him later on?  
  
Chunsa: If you need to e-mail me privately and I'll explain how to get it. It isn't much of a dance. Matter of fact...their dancing is HORRID! Also, you have to do a certain number of levels. First time I tried I was trying to rush through it and didn't get the third ending because I skipped too many levels. Jiang Wei is coming up sooner or later. More than likely the next time Shu comes around. Ain't he just too adorable? Besides, what's a story with Zhuge Liang in it without Jiang Wei?  
  
Verok: I can't help it! I mean Xiao Qiao calls him "master" all the time. If that isn't evidence of an S&M relationship then nothing is! *whistles innocently* I'm hoping no one will kill me for making them siblings. I mean look at them. They share a ponytail! Hopefully they don't share a wardrobe. Though that would explain the butterfly wings. I must admit Zhen Ji and Cao Cao isn't a bad idea either. It was him, Dun, or Xu. Xu won out because I used him recently at the time. In two other story lines she doesn't end up with him though. BWHAHAHA! I know about the names, I think it's personal preference. See, I'm a tomboy. My neighborhood consisted of 12 boys (all older) and 1 girl (ME!). They tried to forget I was female. They called me Martinez instead of Natalie. And they shortened Martinez to Martini, shaken, not stirred. Basically imagine Sun Shang Xiang if she was alone in Wu and was a tomboy and boy crazy and vindictive. Saw your story. Thought I responded earlier. Oh well wrote a review. It's going wonderful do continue!  
  
Kurt1k: YEA! You can be the other Wei Yan fan. That'll make a grand total of three! ^_^ Glad you like it. I think I'll shock people with who his old companion used to be. It came to me in a dream. A very weird dream. I blame that night of staying up watching that TV show about cavemen about it. Sigh. Clan of the Cave bear indeed. 


	11. Sun Shang Xiang's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. If I did I'm sure I would be thrown in jail for tormenting them.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, all three of my computer's have a virus. A friend is allowing me kindly to allow me to post this on their computer. I'll answer e-mail as soon as I can figure out how much damage has been done.-nat  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sun Shang Xiang paced along the marble floor. How could he do this to her? Chocolate eyes smothered as they caught sight of the delicate porcelain teacups aligned delicately along one wall. Even here within her private sanctuary the man dictated how she would led her life. Fleeing to her bedchamber she buried her face in a pillow. How had her life turned to this? Her eyes' focus went to her dressing table. There lay the letter her father sent earlier, pristinely white against the dark brown grain of the wood.  
  
Why does he hate me so? First she hadn't been allowed to fight. It had been a struggle to even find anyone willing to go against her father to teach her weapons. Of course, all her brothers had been expected to master at least one weapon from an early age. The only reason she had learned to fight was because she had bribed Sun Ce into it.  
  
Her father had never seen her even lift her chakram. Maybe that was way he thought her incompetent enough to not allow on a battlefield? Sure, she understood his reasoning, he wanted to keep her safe - but this political marriage was too much for her to even rationalize.  
  
With shaking fingers she picked up the portrait that Sun Quan had painted of their mother. She knew without a doubt that her mother would have never allowed her life to become a bargaining chip. True, all she remembered of the woman was a sense of warmth and safety, but she would have not treated her own daughter like spun silk when she had been a warrior herself.  
  
Kissing the portrait, she put it back in its place. There was work to be done.  
  
***  
  
Sun Ce rolled his eyes as his father continued discussing strategy. The talks had been going on for hours now. Who needed strategy? He was Sun Ce and he had the whole Wu army to back him up. Give him two tonfas, and he could take over the world.  
  
He went back to fiddling with his chopsticks, offering a silent prayer that something would happen to end the extremely dull lunch meeting. Come on Zhou Yu, love you, but you can be so long winded!  
  
It would take a miracle to redeem this meeting. The large wooden doors slammed open. Sun Ce's head snapped up. Who could be insane enough to try to provoke pop?  
  
Outlined by the light shining through the now open large intricate carved doors, stood his sister.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang wore her usual outfit, the one that used to make her governess proclaim she would never be wed. As far as he knew, her wedding dress would be the first dress to ever touch her skin. Instead of anything remotely feminine, she wore his cast off pants and a shirt that had long since grown too small for him. Her auburn hair was artfully arranged on top of her head; long corkscrew curls hung down to frame her face. It was the only request her father had ever insisted she comply with completely. Well, before he had run off and married her to Liu Bei.  
  
"Hello father." Her voice was low and husky.  
  
Is she coming down with a cold? Doesn't matter. Either way his sister would liven things up. Sun Ce leaned back in his chair. After so many years of being her teacher, it was easy to spot the set of her chin that indicated she was serious.  
  
"Hello daughter." Sun Jian looked up. Sensing something wrong with her, his brow furrowed. "Did you see your wedding gown?"  
  
"Yes father, I did. That's why I came here, to speak with you about it." Her smile was a little too big, and showed way too much of her white even teeth.  
  
Nope. She hasn't forgiven pop yet. What does she have up her sleeve?  
  
Sun Jian's eyes darted towards his only means of escape, the door that Sun Shang Xiang now stood in front of. "We will talk about the details later. The dress can be altered as you see fit. After all, it is your wedding."  
  
A gleam entered her eyes that made Sun Ce shudder. At least this time the look wasn't centered on him. He remembered all too well the time he had forgotten to feed her nightingale while she was off visiting their mother's relatives. It had taken hours to get the pins out of his ass.  
  
"But father, I thought I would show you my improvements. Hitori! Mei!" Two of her bodyguards rushed in, carrying a large blindingly white dress covered in yards of silk and lace. "Let's start with the train, shall we?" Her smile showed all her teeth.  
  
Yep, sis was in a rare mood that would make Lu Bu look like a pussycat in comparison.  
  
Holding a dagger in one hand, she sliced the train off the dress in one loud rip. "Since I'll be rushed to the bridal bed by that old man, I wouldn't be needing this. If it takes too long to get to bed, Lord Liu Bei just might die from age."  
  
"Sun Shang X-"  
  
She raised a hand, silencing the man. "Father, I do believe you said I could do whatever I wanted to the dress." Pausing, she grew thoughtful. "I wonder how long before he grows tired of me? Has he not had other wives before me? They do tend to die off a lot, don't they? And I heard this rumor that he even gave one of his generals his favorite wife to do with as he wished for a whole week." She sawed at the dress until most of the skirt fell off.  
  
Sun Ce blinked. His sister wouldn't be able to even stand without everyone getting a good eye full.  
  
"Since I'm to be Liu Bei's bought whore, we might as well let everyone see the goods so they can get in his good graces early."  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang!"  
  
If she could have, Sun Ce was sure his sister's eyes would have shot out streams of fire. "Oh I know father. You worry about my lack of experience. Perhaps your loyal generals would assist this innocent maiden with that?" Walking around the table she stopped behind Lu Xun. Leaning over the chair she caressed his chest. "Perhaps someone with as little experience as myself?"  
  
The young strategist spit out the tea he had been drinking. "What?" He stared down at the hand as though Shang Xiang would rip his clothes off and have wild sex with him at any moment. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sun Ce snickered. He wasn't sure which Lu Xun was surprised about. The fact that everyone knew he was still a virgin, or his sister's hand lovingly making little circles along his chest.  
  
"Lady Sun!" The young strategist grew pale, and his eyes began to drift back into his head.  
  
Shang Xiang shrugged. "Oh well, perhaps someone older?" She turned to Huang Gai. "You helped raise me after my mother died. Would you like my maidenhead? After all that would be a just reward after standing beside my father for so long." She batted her long eyelashes at him.  
  
Sun Ce's eyes grew huge. He didn't think his sister had it in her to tease the old general like that. No one could think of the last time that Huang Gai had looked at a woman, much less shown any interest in bedding one.  
  
The reaction was interesting. The old man turned as red as the color of Wu. The flush went along the patches of his head that were shaved and disappeared into his armor. Could a man actually blush throughout his whole body?  
  
His sister shook her head sadly. "No answer? Maybe someone a little bit younger?" She started in the general direction of Gan Ning.  
  
"Don't even think it." The man leapt from his chair and ran behind Sun Jian before Sun Shang Xiang could draw near.  
  
Never seen the pirate move so fast. You would think sis had a disease.  
  
The woman gave a laugh as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Perhaps the generals of Wu aren't as brave as they would like to think if a simple princess can make them run like children?" One of her auburn eyebrows was arched upwards.  
  
Sun Ce couldn't help it. He began howling with laughter.  
  
A sparkle entered Sun Shang Xiang's eye as she winked at him. She went over to Lu Meng, straddling him before he could escape. "I must admit that a woman enjoys an intelligent, yet powerful man." Lu Meng grew pale. "Come now. Wouldn't you enjoy being my lover until I am wed?" She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "The women claim you're a generous lover. Won't you show me of what they speak?" She drew closer to him. Lu Meng's jerked away from her as though she were a rare poison, staring at her with mouth agape in astonishment.  
  
Sun Ce gasped. His sister had gone to far. Pop's going to kill her. He might have let her get away with words, but not the part with her putting his general's hands on her body. Sun Ce shoved himself out of his chair and raced over to his sister, but his father was already screaming.  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang!!!" Their father's face was red.  
  
"I'm just practicing for the life you've forced me into." Her chipped words rang in the room.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei is a man of honor!"  
  
"And that's what you said about Dong Zhou!" The room grew silent as Sun Shang Xiang turned and marched out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Xiao Qiao peeked out of her hiding place. The rumors were running amuck. Sun Shang Xiang was fighting with her father. When Sun Jian wasn't happy; no one was happy. And it wasn't that the Sun family was made up of moody raging people. Well maybe just a tad bit of that. It was just that Wu had at its head a family man. The feeling of family wasn't just contained to the blood relations either. Everyone was made to feel as though they were a long lost cousin. All of that feeling was gone right now. Currently a dark cloud seemed to envelop the city, waiting for the right moment to allow the downpour to begin.  
  
While a little fight was nothing to get a girl like Xiao Qiao down, her new friends' apparent distress was. Sun Ce was really angry about the whole thing. While she would have gone to the princess anyway, she would admit that the information Sun Ce had given to her made her task even sweeter. A young woman who wanted to snare a man like Zhou Yu did have to have some kind of advantage after all. Now that she knew what exactly turned her future husband into a pile of mindless goo she was bound to put it to good use, right after she helped calm down Lady Sun of course.  
  
The sounds of breaking pottery seemed to have slowed to a trickle. Either the princess was finally calming down, or she had smashed everything breakable in her room. Now was the time to make her move. Xiao raced down the hallway and into the princess' bedchambers. Before she could reveal herself, she heard voices.  
  
"The plan is dangerous Shang Xiang. I beg of you to reconsider."  
  
Xiao recognized the first person; only her sister could use such a soothing tone of voice.  
  
"Dangerous or not, I will not marry some old man."  
  
That could only be the princess.  
  
"But you could die." Her sister's voice held a tint of panic to it.  
  
Oh! This sounded serious. Xiao poked her head out. Seeing both the women's backs she continued to eavesdrop-err listen carefully.  
  
"And I'll take the risk if I don't have to marry that old man." Lady Sun threw her hands up into the air. "He's old Da! How would you feel if you had to marry him? At least my knot head brother is somewhat attractive, and close to your own age."  
  
Da stamped her foot. "But I'm not madly in love with your brother either and you don't see me plotting to get away from him."  
  
Xiao rolled her eyes. Her sister wasn't interested in Sun Ce? He wasn't a bad looking guy. Da was so stupid. Of course, Ce wasn't as nice looking as Zhou Yu. No one was. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.  
  
"And what if he can't perform?" Lady Sun apparently only got a nasty look from her sister because she added, "What if I have to spend my life with a man who ignores me or smells bad or who's more sadistic than Dong Zhou?"  
  
Xiao watched as a shudder passed through her sister. Luckily, the pig had never laid a hand on them during their brief capture. Lady Sun had so many good points! It was time to help out the princess. "She's right." Xiao stepped out from behind the drapes.  
  
"Xiao, how long have you been there?" Da looked extremely guilty.  
  
"Not long. I just think she's right. We don't know who this Liu Bei guy is. He could be horrible." Xiao walked over to stand protectively beside the princess.  
  
"Do you know what she has planned?" Da crossed her arms across her chest. "If you did you might think differently."  
  
"Nope, but as a member of her family I have to help her no matter how dangerous the idea." Sun Shang Xiang beamed at her.  
  
Her sister slapped one hand to her forehead. "She'll get us in trouble."  
  
"Tell me the plan. Between the three of us we can beat up anything." With a flourish she opened one of her fans.  
  
Da's glare should have turned them all to stone. "She wants to dress up as a soldier so that she can get to meet Liu Bei. If she doesn't like him-"  
  
"When I don't like him," Sun Shang Xiang broke in.  
  
"Sorry, when she doesn't like him she intends to get one of Wu's generals drunk and sleep with them. Then we're to get her father. The wedding will be called off, and she'll have a husband she can tolerate." Her sister tapped her long fingernails against a dresser.  
  
Xiao bounced up and down. "That's brilliant! Wow! You're as smart as Zhou Yu!"  
  
Da glared at her sister. "And more than likely the whole idea will get us killed because Shu will be insulted by the whole thing. Not to mention that Lord Sun could always have his general beheaded."  
  
"But it's for true love!" Xiao smiled happily.  
  
Her sister sighed. "Xiao, she's not in love with anyone. She's just not keen on marrying Lord Liu Bei."  
  
"Da's right." A blush spread over Lady Sun's face. "I'm not in love with any of the generals, but I think there might be a few I wouldn't mind becoming friendlier with. Besides, father couldn't send me away to a strange land if I wasn't a maiden. Plus, he couldn't kill the general if he was valuable enough."  
  
"It's a great plan!" Who would have thought that the Lady Sun was so smart?  
  
"Why am I the only one worried about war?" Her sister walked to the window and sighed. "We're doomed."  
  
*** Lord Cao Cao, the hero of chaos sat in his throne room pondering how on earth he was going to explain to all his wives that he needed to go into battle yet again. Women just weren't as easy to get along with as in the old days when they knew their place.  
  
"My lord."  
  
Cao Cao turned to the voice, irritated to see that it was Zhang He. Hadn't he requested that he not be disturbed? "What is it general?"  
  
Sweeping a bow, the elegant officer smiled. "I know you requested to not be disturbed my lord, but a messenger was captured earlier today. Apparently Shu and Wu's alliance is to be permanent. There will be a wedding between Lord Sun Jian's only daughter and Lord Liu Bei."  
  
"Damn! Is there anyone who is near either kingdom?" Cao Cao got up from the throne and began to pace along the marble floor.  
  
"It appears that the ceremony will be held within the borders of Wu, alongside the lands of Shu. There are a few generals located around the area, but none are closer than a ten day ride from there to my knowledge."  
  
Cao Cao paused, straining to remember if any of his men had recently been sent to spy in the area.  
  
"Tut tut Lord Cao Cao, I thought you would leave the planning to me." The voice came from the shadows but it could only be one person.  
  
"Yes Sima Yi, I do recall saying that. Do you recall if any of our men are within the region?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is a small group there." The strategist waved his fan slowly, a smile lingering on his face.  
  
"And what would you recommend they do?" Strategists were in some ways as bad as women. They always had to be stroked the right way to get them to reveal their master plans.  
  
"Send the band we have now to attack their camp in a midnight raid. It will demoralize their troops and allow one of my other plans to come to fruition."  
  
"Another plan Sima Yi?" So now he's not including me in plans?  
  
"Not anything major my lord. I was planning on telling you later on this evening, but since it appears to have come to light I will gladly tell you. I recently planted one of our people within the Shu camp. She has already begun sowing chaos and discord within the camp. Even now she pulls Zhuge Liang away from his duties, and he is the major threat of Shu. Without him, Shu only has charisma and good warriors, which as you know can always be defeated by guile." The strategist bowed.  
  
Cao Cao pulled at the end of his beard. "A sound plan. Go ahead and begin." As Sima Yi turned and walked away, Cao Cao's eyes went to Zhang He who's face remained in a schooled into a look of complete boredom.  
  
**  
  
The Wu kingdom was in trouble. Sun Shang Xiang was known for one thing above all else, her stubbornness, which she had inherited from her father's side of the family. Lu Xun had known her for a short time, but he knew the Wu princess would not stop until she had what she wanted. It was apparent that she did not want to marry the Shu lord. A foolproof plan had to be made to stop her from breaking up the Shu alliance.  
  
Sun Jian loved his daughter, but thought her too frail to rebel openly against him in front of another kingdom. Sun Quan believed his sister would behave for the honor of the Sun family. Only one person understood the true nature of Lady Sun, and he had finally found that person.  
  
"Sun Ce! I must talk with you." He raced down the marble hallway to his leader's first-born son.  
  
The little emperor waved at him. "Yeah Lu Xun?"  
  
"Excuse me sir, but there is something I wish to speak to you about." How did one go about telling their leader that their sister was about to start a war on purpose? The man gave him a lopsided grin, the one that made people gravitate towards him. Encouraged by the smile, Lu Xun continued. "You know your sister will try at least one last attempt to stop the wedding directly beforehand, correct?  
  
"Yea, sis does have a long memory when it comes to stuff like that." His commander's eyes seemed to glaze over, and a wishful smile swept his face, as though fond memories of his sister's stubbornness were washing over him.  
  
Was there a single person who didn't adore Lady Sun unconditionally in the whole Sun tribe? "May I suggest something then my lord? No one is closer to the princess than her personal guards. Could they perhaps be persuaded to inform us if she would try anything?"  
  
Sun Ce chuckled. "Not likely. They're all completely loyal to her."  
  
Lu Xun felt the blood pound through his body. This was his chance to finally prove he was just as good a strategist as the legendary Zhou Yu, and not just some child with tendencies to be a pyromaniac. "Why not replace two of her guards with men of your own choosing then?"  
  
"Yea right. Knowing the mood she's in she would try to seduce them." His lord snorted, as though finding the whole idea amusing.  
  
Grasping for any idea Lu Xun quickly added, "Then what if she believed they were not men at all, but women?"  
  
A twinkle of humor entered his leader's eyes. "Hmmm, that's actually not a bad idea. Yo! Zhou Yu!"  
  
Lu Xun winced. Was he always to stand in Zhou Yu's shadow?  
  
The strategist in question glided up the hallway. "You screamed my lord?" He smiled at both of the men.  
  
"Lu Xun has this great plan to dress up some men as women so they can keep my sis from starting a war."  
  
"Indeed?" Zhou Yu arched one perfect eyebrow. "I admit, it seems like a brilliant plan."  
  
Lu Xun felt himself grow warm. The great Zhou Yu had just complimented one of his plans!  
  
"There is one problem. Who exactly will dress up as women?" Zhou Yu fashioned his eyes on the young strategist.  
  
Sweat began to form and slide down his face. "I- well I hadn't thought that fair ahead."  
  
"Doesn't matter," their lord interrupted them. "Zhou Yu and you look female enough to pass easily." Out of the corner of his eye, Lu Xun watched as Zhou Yu raise that same raven eyebrow again. "After all, it will take someone smart to stop sis' plan. Anyhoo, you and Lu Xun go find some dresses and get all dolled up. I'll have you in her guard by the end of the night."  
  
Lu Xun's stomach dropped to the floor and began some extensive exercises. "What?! But my lord!"  
  
Sun Ce beamed. "No need to thank me Xun. It's a great plan."  
  
"But my lord!" This plan had to be stopped! There was no way he was ever wearing a dress!  
  
Their leader shook his hand. "No time to talk, I have to hurry up and catch sis before she starts killing people! Night guys!" With a wave, Sun Ce walked off in the direction of Lady Sun's private chambers.  
  
"But! But!" This was crazy! This had to be a nightmare!  
  
"Do not worry Lu Xun."  
  
He turned to the older strategist; he had known the man would be able to come up with something to get them out of this. After all, he was sworn brother to Sun Ce! His heart slowed its eradicate beat considerably. "Oh thank you! I know you'll find a way to talk him out of it."  
  
Zhao Yu smiled brightly. "Why would I do that? I meant that you would make a very pretty girl."  
  
His jaw gaping open, Lu Xun watched as Zhao Yu walked away muttering something about a nice dress to compliment his coloring.  
  
**  
  
Answers to Reviews:  
  
Ramza: I warned you about the poem in advance. Ma Chao has poor taste in poems. Zhuge Liang isn't perfect. Wait till you see who he ends up with. I must admit this just might prove I am insane.  
  
Yukira: You need to get more sleep. If Ma Chao doesn't win over Lady Yang soon then I think I just might have to hurt the both of them. Considering Ma Chao doesn't know a thing about women though---he's going to need more than just Liu Bei's help. Yue Ying isn't exactly going to turn against her husband. There will be something coming up that will divide them though.  
  
Gingivere: Red Hare is evil. I still remember the thing rearing me off in DW3 the first time I played. *growls* Glad you like Wei Yan. I can't wait to see his wife's reaction to him joining Shu. Ugh. There is a reason he wears the mask, his wife is one of them. It protects him for her hitting him over the head.  
  
*cough* I admit I'm taking huge liberties with Wei Yan. He's a little more rough in the other story. He does get overlooked a lot. Then again I always went for the Tarzan types. As for not being a bish- well, one does wonder what he looks like under that mask. Does he wear it for a reason? Or does he just wear it so he doesn't have to look you in the eye while he tears your instetines out? Hehehe, don't worry about your sister. I'm sure there's at least one oddball she likes somewhere down the line.  
  
Actually, I modeled Ma Chao after one of my ex's. Nuff said.  
  
SSX is going to make things interesting for Liu Bei. Actually, soon you'll see just how 'eager' Liu Bei is for this wedding. In other words not at all. I have the next two chapters ready. Just can't put them up because they need to be typed and I only get five minute intervals to the net one the weekend until all comps are fixed. Yuck.  
  
Yes, there are now three Wei Yan fans. With things working out the way they are soon he might have a whole fandom. Though I admit I would be truly terrified if we ever numbered as much as the Zhang He/ Zhou Yu/ Zhao Yun fans.  
  
Before I forget I LOVE the mini comics with Wei Yan in them, especially the elephant one!  
  
ShizumiII: Actually have not seen Yue Ying in Kessen but I heard she was very annoying. I take it you're a Wei Yan fan since you had to check it out since he's in it. Hurray! There are now four of us! I heard a rumor that Wei Yan never actually rebelled in history, but I've never verified it. Heck, I'm not a historian. I wouldn't know where to start to look for the info. (Surprisingly enough I do know a spell dating back from the 1100's that is supposed to allow you to see faeries. Never tried it out though.) Wei Yan helps you out a lot in DW3. Matter of fact, that was one of the reasons I started liking him. Well that and because he was always such a bugger to beat when you were fighting against him.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang is SCAREY. Or at least I like to write her that way. She drives me crazy with her cocky attitude at times. Actually Zhuge Liang does turn out happy in the end. But think of it from his point of view, some freak is moving in on his territory, plus Zhuge Liang IS the smartest man alive at the time, right. TO be smart and surrounded by people not quite as smart must take its toll. Some days I beat he just wants to start screaming at all of them. Though he does adore them. He'll be in a better mood soon. You know what some people say about moods. Sometimes you just need a good- err gee can't say that here.  
  
Maiden of Water: SSX is up to no good. Please send all your support to the poor male generals of Wu, especially her two brothers and father. ^_^  
  
Chunsa: Silly silly Ma Chao. I hope someone can show him how to be a romantic. Glad you got the fourth ending. Actually the dance was kinda frightening. Jiang Wei is adorable. To be honest I like his voice this time around, and I love the dragon gauntlets. He'll be showing up soon. I think if I can drag him away from his books. * lights a fire under his chair* Glad you do. I won't be able to review until I get this whole virus thing settled, but as soon as I do I'll go back to reviewing. I'm so far behind!  
  
Kaibadragon: You like them together? Hurray! We might have five Wei Yan fans then! *takes out noisemakers* Wei Yan's death might come up or might not. I truly haven't decided yet. He's too busy lobbying for a love scene to worry about killing Zhang He and overthrowing Jiang Wei. Well he better start worrying about Zhang He. Zhuge Liang is under a lot of stress. I mean he's trying to take over a kingdom. He's used to people following his orders. And he's missing something from his love life which I won't mention *cough*sex*cough*. So give poor Zhuge Liang a break. Besides from what I read he really thought Wei Yan should have been killed, and later on they became friends. Rome wasn't built in a day. As soon as he finds out that Wei Yan doesn't want to do anything to his wife-err wait-okay cheese wiz let me think about this. 


	12. Bad Dreams & Dangers in Crossdressing

Chapter 12: Bad Dreams and the Dangers of Cross Dressing  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Warning: Lu Xun cross dressing chapter. Xiao Qiao gets some chapter. I blame this chapter on a nightmare I had, honestly. Stop staring at the screen like that!  
  
**  
  
Wei Yan sighed and pondered what new humiliation Zhuge Liang had cooked up for him. The first week had been the stables. The second week was latrine duty with its abnormal smells, what were they feeding the Shu army anyhow?  
  
The masked warrior had no doubt that he was on Zhuge Liang's list of people to fire. He held up the squirming bundle to the light. Why did it keep on trying to eat him? He glared at Liu Bei's son, Liu Shan, only to have the child reach out for his mask, again. Yes, Zhuge Liang was definitely upset with him.  
  
The child wasn't the cutest he had ever seen, but at least it was used to rough treatment. Cooing, it reached snotty hands out for him. Ugh. Disgusting. He took one of the rags that he had been advised were the child's clean washrags and wiped at its nose's for the thousandth time. It instantly began screaming, shaking its head this way and that. Apparently the brattling liked its nose dirty.  
  
Oh he would have his revenge yet. First he was going to kill Jiang Wei. It was his job to watch the child until they reached safety. But he had apparently been caught out late last night. His punishment? To clean the latrines. In Wei Yan's point of view, Jiang Wei had gotten off scot-free. Shit didn't talk back. Shit didn't try to grab a hold of you. Shit didn't try to suck at your fingers and chest. Maybe Liu Bei wanted him gone as well?  
  
Sighing, Wei Yan changed the eighth diaper of the day. Apparently whatever had upset the soldiers' stomachs so much had not bypassed the child. The thought of washing out one more diaper so the child would have another clean one to mess up made him shudder. Why couldn't diapers just be thrown away after a use? He tied the diaper securely on, thinking back to earlier when the child had managed to piss right on his face. Better yet, why didn't they come potty trained?  
  
"Wei Yan! How goes Shan's care?  
  
The urge to shove the baby at the man and flee was strong. "He good. Me think he miss Jiang Wei and you." He looked at his new ruler hopefully.  
  
The man ignored the look; instead he leaned over and kissed the baby's head. "Yes, since his mother sacrificed her life for him, he has seemed sad."  
  
The child began screaming at the top of his lungs. Well, he guessed the kid looked sad. Compared to his own miserable childhood, Liu Shan had it made, even if he only had men to raise him. The look on Liu Bei's face though wormed its way into his head. The man had enough worries without thinking that no one wanted to deal with his kid. "You marry Lady Sun. He have mother."  
  
The color raced from Liu Bei's face. "Yes, Lady Sun. I have never seen here or heard of anyone who remembers seeing her. I wonder what type of mother she will make." Liu Bei turned away from him muttering, "I wonder what kind of wife she'll make."  
  
Wei Yan's mind went back to all the Wu generals he had ever meet: Lu Xun, Da Qiao, and Sun Quan. More than likely it would be some obedient, meek, dutiful, boring, beautiful woman who would know the proper way to raise a child. He was saved!  
  
"Me know middle brother. Very honorable."  
  
Liu Bei brightened. "That's good to know. I know her father and eldest brother. They seem so - feisty. I've been wondering if I would be able to handle a woman with their," he paused, seeming to search for words, "unique temperament."  
  
Well he had never had the honor of meeting the Tiger or his son prodigy. "They have honor?"  
  
Liu Bei nodded. "I would rather they join me trying to restore the Han Dynasty. If so I know it would easily be brought back. They are incredibly honorable."  
  
"Then no worry. Woman have honor, you work on other things." He smirked. "Feisty fun sometimes." Liu Bei actually blushed at that one.  
  
He felt a hand pat him on the back. "Thank you Wei Yan for eilevating some of my fears. I must go now, but I will try to find help to aid you with your task today."  
  
As he watched the lord of Shu disappear around the corner he felt a smile on his face. No lord, perfect, warlord, or anyone in charge had ever praised him for anything off the battlefield before. It felt good to be noticed for once for something beyond the amount of people he had killed.  
  
Maybe being a member of Shu wasn't going to be so bad after all?  
  
**  
  
Lu Xun sat fuming on a crate. How had he gotten to this point again? Oh yes, he had opened his big fat mouth. He turned a molten glare towards Zhou Yu. His fellow strategist just smiled warmly at him, then straightened out the lovely red and gold kimono, and patted the fat red hair bow back into place.  
  
Not even the indignity of being dressed as a woman could faze his commanding officer it seemed. As for Lu Xun, he felt the make up they had applied earlier already beginning to sweat off in the heat while the pale lavender kimono tried its best to show off a portion of his ankles.  
  
Damn Zhou Yu for being so pretty! And damn himself for being young enough that he hadn't grown a beard yet. No one would ever think that they were ladies in waiting to Lady Sun.  
  
"Psst. Hey sweetheart," A voice rose slightly over the noise of the crew bustling around the deck of Zhou Tai's ship. "Sweetie? You there in the lavender?"  
  
He turned towards the sailor, fully expecting the man to tease him about the outfit.  
  
"Do you have someone waiting for you at home?" The man was missing more than one tooth and reeked of fish.  
  
Lu Xun knew his jaw must have hit his chest. For the first time in his life, Lu Xun couldn't think of a single thing to say. No plan formed in his mind beyond filling Zhou Yu and Sun Ce with flaming arrows, or better yet dropping them at the bottom of the ocean. The only thing he could do was stare.  
  
The man chuckled. "Knew I wasn't that bad looking." He ran a greasy hand through his hair. "How about you and me get together below decks-"  
  
"She's taken." Gan Ning swaggered over and draped an arm across his shoulders. "Aren't you sweetness?"  
  
A sharp pinch of pain brought him back to his senses. With a start, he nodded mutely.  
  
The man's eyes grew huge. "Sorry sir! Didn't know the woman was one of yours!"  
  
Gan Ning snorted at the man.  
  
"I mean - I - Going back to work now!" The man whirled away, leaving only the scent of fish behind.  
  
Zhou Yu pulled out a fan made of gray feathers and began to giggle behind it. Lu Xun glared at him. Oh, he could tell that the strategist was enjoying this now. He would get him back for this if it was the last thing he did!  
  
** Someone had finally come to relieve him for some sleep. It seemed that, miracle of miracles, the young child slept through most of the night. No even sleep would allow peace for Wei Yan's troubled mind though. His nightmares were always the same. He sat in the room from his youth. The floor was dirt, if it could be blessed with such a grand word to describe it. It consisted of more cow shit then anything else. The windows had long been boarded up to hide his presence. Light was forbidden in the room, the very darkness seeming to suck it greedily away from him.  
  
He reached out a hand and snatched a cockroach from off the floor. They always wiggled around too much for his taste. He popped it into his mouth, the cockroach made one last valiant effort to escape his teeth. Wei Yan shoved the struggling legs back in his mouth, grimacing at the taste The next time food was left for him, he would have to make sure it lasted longer.  
  
Last longer? Who was he kidding? It wasn't his ability to stretch food. No. The food was being brought less often. He fingered the collar around his neck, tracing the metal chain that attached to the wall. Which would come first? Starvation or Madness?  
  
Did it matter? He and madness were already on intimate terms. Starvation would be an improvement from his current situation, and he would at least be away from the man's mumblings. He knew the words meant something, but he knew so few words that he wasn't sure exactly what the man talked about all the time. It had been so long since he had last seen someone besides the man.  
  
The tall dark figure came thumping down the stairs. It glared at him, muttering about murder and shame. Faster than he could dodge, a leg came out, kicking him once, twice, three times in the ribs. Red-hot pain coursed through his side. Something was broken again. He would have to find a way to bind it later. A rusted bucket was tipped over his head, allowing water colder than the man's heart to wash over him. Twice the man disappeared only to reappear with more frigid water in the bucket.  
  
"Good enough." The man mumbled then dragged him forward. With one fluid movement the knife came out. It flashed forward to slice the thin shirt off his body. "Might get something for you after all." The man went to the wall and unchained his leash.  
  
The collar tightened as the man yanked at it. "Come on. Getting rid of you at last." His legs fell out from under him, too weak to even hold his weight, much less allow him to walk.  
  
The man shrugged, then with a quick grab, he hefted the child's legs up and dragged him over to the steps.  
  
"This might hurt a bit, murder. Hopefully it won't kill you. I'll let time have my revenge for me."  
  
Wei Yan struggled against the man, but his strength was sapped. He felt himself in the odd position of being vertical with the stairs, and then his head slammed down onto the back of the first step, catching his head on the sharp corner. He gave a yelp of protest.  
  
"Shut up." The man kicked one foot back, never watching where it landed.  
  
Eyes streaming with tears, he saw a sight that had been withheld form him for over eight years, light. He was thrust out into it, the glorious rays lovingly radiating down on him. He turned, expecting to see the first man he was sold to. Instead, he saw a short man dressed in green, Lord Liu Bei. Beside him stood the strategist, Zhuge Liang, complaining about the price. Well this was certainly interesting and different.  
  
Huang Zhong was in the background. "There's my boy! Hurry up and buy him so I can take care of his 'father'." There was a gleam in his eyes that Wei Yan remembered from battle. He held his sword in one hand looking as though he was considering chopping the man up right then and there.  
  
A cluster of Shu generals stood in back. "He's not worth it. He'll never amount to anything." He heard the whispered words from them.  
  
On the other side of he clearing was his first owner, a vile man with a farm. The only good thing about the man had been that he had loved the female portion of the human race too much to even consider using him for other things besides farm work.  
  
The man he vaguely remembered calling once father broke the silence. "Shall we begin the auction?"  
  
**  
  
"Wake up," the voice was bubbly, and a little bit too happy. Lu Xun mumbled something in his sleep and turned over. "See, I told you that he wasn't awake."  
  
Wait! He was dressed as a woman, who would know-  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Zhou Yu was no longer using his false high- pitched voice.  
  
"Your eyebrows silly!"  
  
Lu Xun dared to squint his eyes open. Xiao Qiao sat on the bed beside Zhou Yu, who was pouting.  
  
"My eyebrows?"  
  
"Don't you get it yet? I know you so well that I could spot you in any crowd!" The young woman bounced on the bed.  
  
"And do you plan on telling anyone else that I am here in disguise?"  
  
The young woman smiled. "Maybe."  
  
Zhou Yu frowned. "As your future husband-"  
  
"You didn't let me finish!" Her pout was one of the cutest things Lu Xun had ever laid eyes on. "I'll keep quiet for a price."  
  
Zhou Yu arched one eyebrow. "And what would that price be?"  
  
"A night in your bed," she pulled the robe off. Even in the pale moonlight there was no doubting she was nude. "That is if you don't object, master."  
  
"I-This is highly improper. Besides Lu Xun is sleeping right there."  
  
"He's asleep, and if he wakes up he's more than welcome to take notes, Master."  
  
"And why are you calling me master?"  
  
Lu Xun could tell that the young Qiao was smiling, even though his eyes were still shut.  
  
"Sun Ce told me."  
  
"But-we aren't marr-"  
  
The strategist was cut off in mid-sentence. Noises sounding remotely like a slurp filled the air for what seemed like hours, then his fellow strategist's moans filled the air.  
  
Unbidden, images filtered into Lu Xun's mind of Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao-STOP IT! Stop it! Stop it! He mentally began reciting the pros and cons of each kingdom's armies in his head.  
  
"Damn it. At least give me a chance to get my clothes off." There was a purr in Zhou Yu's voice now. "My naughty naughty slave."  
  
No no no no no no no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please someone make it stop!  
  
The air was soon thick with muttered, "Oh master!"s and "Naughty slave."s  
  
Lu Xun's cheeks burned maroon with embarrassment. He managed to roll over and cover his face with a pillow. It was going to be a long night.  
  
**  
  
*SCREAMS IN HAPPINESS* I don't know who sent me the picture. (Long story involving: me, a stray cat, a computer with a virus, two co-workers, and five children.) But the picture is ADOREABLE! Please, please, please try to figure out which webpage you found it on. It's just so *turns into Zhang He* beautiful! I knew Wei Yang and Yue Ying would look adorable together. Yue Ying looks too cute in that pink kimono and the look on Wei Yan's face is perfect for "Help-me-I'm-dazed/dreaming-there's-a-female-on-my-arm-and- she's-happy-to-be-there!" And he looks very bishi like in that picture definitely. Anyhay, please e-mail me back! *great huge mama jamming puppy dog eyes of mass cuteness* well plus *dangles all dynasty warriors in front of you* Hehehe, I'm a sucker for fan art with Wei Yan in it. ^_^  
  
Crimson Rogue: Lu Xun in a dress is kinda scary in my eyes. Then again I have to admit if he wore a kilt........I'll try to hurry up and update. My evil comp is almost fixed.  
  
Taiashou: Thanks for the compliments! Liu Bei isn't that old. I'm actually de-aging the guy a tad bit. I've read in a few places that he was a man of few words though loved by the people. Not sure if I'm portraying him right or not. I think he needs a tad bit of character building before the wedding.  
  
Glad you like Wei Yan *holds up a 'Love a caveman' sign* Must admit I love Yue Ying. She's my favorite female character. Have this horrible bad feeling she's going to be all lovey dovey with Zhuge Liang in X-treme Legends. WAH!  
  
Actually I adore Dun. I love the pretty boys but they're TOO pretty for me. Give me a tough guy any day of the week. I actually think Dun would be cute with Zhu Rong, but that's just me. He would be cute with Zhen Ji. Actually I've seen a few fics of that nature around here. For some odd reason I adore the whole Zhen Ji/Ma Chao though. PLEASE don't ask why. They're getting together in another fic I'm working on.  
  
Yukira: Sorry you have writer's block. I actually have no clue what Lady Sun is planning, but she scares me! I'm hitting a bit of writer's block myself. Not sure how I'm going to get around it or the comp problem yet. ;_;  
  
Chunsa: Lady Sun hasn't meet Liu Bei next. He's worried about things as well. Plus both are going to start hearing rumors soon thanks to Sima Yi's evil spy! Jiang Wei has some chapters coming up soon. He's a hard man to pin down. You could go visit him down in the latrine though. :op Seriously though, the man will be showing up soon. 


	13. Dreams and Battle

Chapter 13  
  
Zhuge Liang rolled over and pulled the woman closer to him, nuzzling at her neck. She gave a small purr and snuggled closer. This was the way life should be, a soft delicious smelling woman in his arms, and a whole two weeks away from his wife.  
  
Not that he didn't like his wife. She was smart, charming, and strong. He traced the curve of the woman's breast. It was just that he could never quite be what she wanted him to be. Every since he had past her test all she had seen was Zhuge Liang, the Sleeping Dragon, not Zhuge Liang, the man.  
  
How was a man supposed to live up to a title of a master strategist in the bedroom? More often than not he and Yue Ying quickly got things out of the way. She wound his nerves to no end looking at him as though he was perfect. And if it wasn't her, than it was Jiang Wei or Liu Bei. Sometimes it was wonderful to just be away from the others without anyone expecting anything from him.  
  
Silently, he wished that the others could treat him more like the woman in his arms. Mei Lin treated him as though he was any other man. It was the best experience of his life. He would never give her up.  
  
Things would only get better with them alone for a week. The following week when he returned with Lady Sun, things would have to be more restrained, but for now he was free to do as he desired, as long as his wife did not find out. After all, Yue Ying was very protective over anything she consider 'hers'.  
  
He was a strategist though. Yue Ying was completely in the dark. Lady Yang did not know her current bodyguard's whereabouts, but her father did. With a smile he slide a hand lower along the girl's body. Perhaps he would ask the man if he could keep Mei Lin indefinitely? After all, didn't most of the men in camp have more than one wife? She would be a welcome change from Yue Ying's caution.  
  
Mei Lin awoke with a start of surprise. For a moment her chocolate eyes went wide, then she took his hand in hers. "Are you interested in some morning exercise? Or is there something else you're after?" She winked.  
  
With a laugh, he pulled the woman over on top of him. Yes, it was lovely to be away from the others.  
  
**  
  
Huang Zhong gave a small gasp as pain raced along his nerve ends. His age was slowly catching up with him, especially in the chill morning air of a thin tent. Not that it mattered. He fully expected to die on the battlefield in a blaze of glory. But he wouldn't even consider doing anything foolish, not until his charge was fully able to handle his death. His charge? He shook his head. What a way to phrase the man that he considered a son and comrade.  
  
He left the tent, hoping to find the man in question. Word had reached him that Wei Yan had not trained his men once since joining the Shu army. It was inexcusable. Huang Zhong knew the young man kept barriers around him that made it harder for him to get to know people, but usually it didn't extend to him training troops.  
  
Ah! There was the man in question. He stopped in front of the masked general's back. "Wei Yan, a word."  
  
The younger general grunted and turned to him.  
  
Huang Zhong felt his jaw flap open. Who was crazy enough to leave Wei Yan with a child? "What is that doing here?"  
  
The child in question reached out, swiping at Wei Yan's mask, pushing it slightly off. The younger general quickly pushed it back in place. "This Liu Shan."  
  
His son had a way with the obvious. "I know that," he snapped. "Why exactly is he with you?"  
  
Wei Yan shrugged. The child in his hands gave a small noise, then burped up a chucky milk substance. The general sighed and wiped at it. "Jiang Wei punished. Him go clean. Me take care baby."  
  
A howl of laughter flew out of Huang Zhong as he watched the masked general put the baby over his shoulder and pat its back. There was a resounding burp. "So you've been watching this whelp?"  
  
Wei Yan nodded. The corners of his mouth slide down into a frown. "Yes."  
  
"Well at least you can use the experience once you're older and married. After all a lady sometimes wants help with a baby." He couldn't keep the smile from his face.  
  
Wei Yan gave a soft growl of disapproval.  
  
"Oh well, now why haven't you been practicing with your men recently? They've been complaining."  
  
"Baby cry. Baby cry often. No can train when baby cry."  
  
"Ah. Well that does explain a lot." he stroked his beard, taking in the forlorn look on his young prodigies face. "I might be persuaded to take care of the whelp, provided you can do one little thing for me."  
  
Wei Yan looked up at the sky, then back at his mentor. "What?"  
  
"Try practicing your men with bows more often."  
  
The masked general rolled his eyes heavenward.  
  
"Stop that. It would come in handle if they could at least hit the broad side of Xu Zhu." He placed a hand on the masked general's shoulder. "You never know when it will come in handy child."  
  
With a long-suffering sigh, Wei Yan nodded and handed the child to him. "We practice later on bow."  
  
"And I'll be watching to make sure that you actually do it."  
  
Wei Yan nodded, bowed, then took off at a run towards his small group of troops. Training was as close as one could get to war sometimes.  
  
**  
  
Sun Shang Xiang paced in her cabin. Who did those idiots think they were fooling? Like she wouldn't notice the newest members of her staff? Even if she did - how could she not notice that the leg hairs on both the 'women' were long enough to form a nice braid of rope?  
  
Men!  
  
And to think these were the men who were supposed to be coming up with strategies to protect the kingdom.  
  
She rubbed at her temples. Surely none of the other kingdoms had to put up with this. What would her life be like without interfering men with no brains?  
  
Heavenly.  
  
She could practice all day long, go into battle, and work on buying more weapons.  
  
Musing, she sat down at a small table and awaited the Qiaos. Maybe Da would have a plan? She would wait. In the meantime, it was best to do something she had always wanted to do. Picking up a small knife she began cutting at her hair. If some man was going to try to marry her, then he better like living with someone who looked more like a boy than a woman!  
  
**  
  
Yue Ying rubbed at the injured hand. How was she to know that there could be no more pressure applied before the ox would break? It was honestly Jiang Wei's fault. It was a good thing that he was in her husband's favor or she would have made the young man's life a hell on earth.  
  
Flexing her hand, she wove her way through the camp. It would be nice if diner were ready. But considering what the Shu army was getting, the only safe food was what she cooked herself. She gave a shudder at the thought of eating that nasty stew which was forced upon the Shu troops. No wonder they had lost a battle recently! Who could fight on lumpy vegetable stew and burned rice? Not many people. Still the thought of cooking was not something that she wanted to dwell on right now, especially considering that soon she would be knee deep in her kitchen anyhow. No, she wanted to unwind a bit.  
  
She was walking past the main gate when she saw a rider approach. With a flourish of hooves, a young lady came to a halt in front of her riding Ma Chao's pride and joy. The woman swung her head back, throwing her raven hair out of her face. "Lady Yue Ying, how are you?"  
  
Despite the ache of her hand, that seemed to sap her very reserves, Yue Ying felt a smile cross her lips. "It's been fine. How was your shopping expedition Lady Yang?"  
  
"Wonderful! I found the most beautiful piece of silk! You must come over and see it. It has the prettiest pattern of a forest. It's bound to look excellent on my father." The woman slid to the ground from off the horse.  
  
"Well it's always good to make things for one's father." I wonder how does one make a pattern? "And how many hours did it take for you to find this beautiful piece of silk?"  
  
"Oh, not very long, only five." The woman examined the nails on her right hand, keeping hold of the horse with her other. The smile that flooded her face was a little too fake.  
  
The female general shook her head. "And did your father make you take an escort?"  
  
"Why, of course. He made me take the new bodyguards he hired for me as well as Ma Chao." The woman gave her a look of wide-eyed innocence.  
  
Yue Ying shook her head, trying to contain a giggle. Everyone knew of the tortures that Lady Yang enjoyed infecting on the poor horse general. "So, how soon will he be able to attempt to move this time?"  
  
The woman smiled. "He won't be in the next battle, that's for certain. So there's no worry of him dying anytime soon. I think I might have overdid it." Her brows furrowed in worry. "But if he tries to pick up that stupid spear or ride this smelly horse-" She made a smashing motion with her hand. The horse neighed as though agreeing whole-heartedly.  
  
Yue Ying moved her hand up to stifled the giggle. If only Ma Chao could understand that his lady love was scared of losing him in battle as well as completely jealous of his horse and spear! She had tried for months to explain it to him, but eventually had given up. The young man would learn on his own, or not at all.  
  
Not able to contain it anymore she laughed. "So where are your bodyguards?"  
  
"Oh, all of them went back to their tents except one. Mei Lin said she needed to talk to someone in town, and stayed there."  
  
Yue Ying rolled her eyes. "I'm not shocked at that one. She will lead your other bodyguards astray Lady Yang."  
  
"But she is the best fighter." Lady Yang frowned. "Why don't you like her?"  
  
The general ran her fingers through her hair. "My father taught me to beware women who tended to use the fact that they are of the gentler sex to get what they want."  
  
"Oh Yue Ying, you know my father needed a concubine anyhow. Is not Mei Lin beautiful and a good fighter? What better could I ask for in a new mother? And she's the one who came up with this little plot to keep Ma Chao's attention."  
  
Now that was a tid bit of new information. "Why did she suggest you do that?"  
  
"She says men get bored easily and move on. You should heed some of her advice."  
  
"I don't think I need help-"  
  
"I know you don't need my help, but I have to tell you for your own good. If you don't get Zhuge Liang's attention soon then he'll start talking about concubines and other wives! Get your husband under control while there's still time!"  
  
"But my husband and I have a understanding. I know he doesn't love me. We are to be equals."  
  
"You'll never be equals if he only thinks of you as a warrior." The dull thunder of horses' hooves brought Lady Yang to a halt. "Oh dear, I was hoping he wouldn't discover that I took his horse until later. I really must be going" Giving a hasty bow she began running, the horse following behind, nipping at her hair.  
  
Yue Ying shook her head. And people think strategists are complicated.  
  
Before she could move a horse galloped up, stopping scant inches from her its hooves forcing dirt into a cloud in the air. Gasping for breath she bent double.  
  
"Where is she?!" Ma Chao looked as though he had just came from battle. Yes, his armor was gone, but that same blaze in his eyes that he carried in battle was lit now.  
  
"I-"  
  
"She was here. I see my horse's hoof marks. Where did she go Yue Ying?" He was breathing hard, his whole body shaking with a barely controlled rage.  
  
She had only seen him like this once, when Cao Cao had been visible on the far side of a battlefield. There was no stopping him when he reached this point. Silently, she pointed in the direction that Lady Yang had gone.  
  
Ma Chao nodded once, his whole essence focused on the chase, and rode off.  
  
Shaking, Yue Ying leaned against the gate. Heaven help her if she ever made a man that mad at her. There was no doubt that Ma Chao would not hurt the woman, but perhaps he would finally talk to her about her foolish tendencies to go off alone? After all, she certainly wasn't a fighter able to defend herself. Yue Ying shook her head and started back towards her tent. Best not to think of it. It was probably time for her to begin dinner, if she wanted anything edible before nightfall.  
  
A roar of a crowd stopped her. What could possibly be going on so close to the end of the day? Following her ear, she quickly ended up near the training grounds. What could possibly be causing all the noise? Looking around she saw a unit of men attacking a single man.  
  
"Ho! How goes it Lady Yue Ying."  
  
She turned to see Huang Zhong leaning against a wooden railing. A small bundle lay wrapped up and facing the arena beside him.  
  
"It goes well. What's all the noise over?"  
  
A twinkle emerged in the man's eyes. "Wei Yan is finally training some of his troops. It was about time too."  
  
Yue Ying frowned. Wasn't Wei Yan supposed to be watching Liu Shan? That had been her husband's latest plan. "Isn't he watching Liu Bei's son?"  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Before she could stop him, the man leaned over, picked up the bundle, and deposited it in her arms.  
  
Yue Ying felt a scream building inside of her.  
  
"I told him I would watch the child long enough for him to train his troops." His eyes grew thoughtful. "Sometimes he seems to forget anything other than battle. It affects his personality if he doesn't get a chance to train every few days, believe me young lady, an angry Wei Yan is something you never want to see."  
  
Yue Ying blinked, and tried to focus on keeping her own terror under control. Come on Ying. Don't scream. Relax. It's just a baby. You could beat it up in a second. Closing her eyes, she took several deep-calming breaths. Slowly her irregular heartbeat calmed down. She was finally able to focus her attention back on the general.  
  
"Yes, I bet an angry Wei Yan is something I would never want to see."  
  
"Of course not." The general's eyes wandered back to the arena. "Well look at that. It appears one of the newer troops just might become good in time."  
  
Yue Ying watched as one lone footman held off four other members of what appeared to be his troop. He ducked a sword swing, but was almost impelled on a spear. "What are they doing? That last move could have seriously hurt him!"  
  
"Wei Yan has them practicing against each other. First blood leaves to go back about their business. Don't agree with the boy, but he claims that since their enemies won't give them mercy on the battlefield, then their allies shouldn't in training. So far he's been lucky and no one has been hurt." Huang Zhong shrugged. "It's always one of the last thing he does. But that boy promised me that he would train his men today with the bow. He's not a bad shot himself, when I can get him to practice."  
  
Wei Yan? A Boy? Yue Ying suppressed her snort. If Huang Zhong considered him a boy, she would hate to see what he considered a full-grown man. "I see." She feigned a trip. The general quickly reached out to stead her and she transplanted the child into his arms. "Oh thank you for holding him. I admit I feel a little weak." She leaned against the wooden fence, curling both hands around the topmost rail.  
  
"Whelps aren't that bad, are they?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You and the boy both seem to fear babies."  
  
"Wei Yan's scared of children?" Her voice held just a tint of amusement.  
  
Huang Zhong shrugged. "Many warriors fear children. I'm not that surprised that you do as well."  
  
"But I'm a woman." Yue Ying gasped. Open mouth, insert foot.  
  
The general gave a laugh so hearty that it captivated the troops attention. To a man, each one turned in their direction. Wei Yan, who had been walking around, advising the troops, and helping them with their various formations, glared at the older general, then stomped over.  
  
"You stay. You quiet."  
  
Huang Zhong wiped tears off his cheeks. "You would laugh too Boy if you heard what little Yue Ying just said." The man chuckled. "She said she was a woman!" He dug one elbow into the masked general's side. "As though we would doubt it or miss it!" The general ruffled the top of her hair, as though she were a favorite pet dog. "Such a pretty little thing."  
  
"If I slice him up into little pieces will anyone care?" Yue Ying felt her hands begin to shake. She was not a pretty little thing.  
  
Wei Yan turned to her. His eyes traveled across the length of her body. Goosebumps danced along her spine. The dark green intense orbs finally sought her own. For a moment she was breathless. A solemn expression on his face, the masked general winked at her. Before she could take a step back, he slapped the helmet on his mentor's head. It slid to the side, covering the older general's eyes.  
  
"You offend. Apologize."  
  
Huang Zhong continued to chuckle. "Child, if you had just heard the way that she-"  
  
Wei Yan rolled his eyes towards the heaven. "Bet funny. But she mad. She saved you. Be nice."  
  
Huang Zhong wiped away the last of the tears. "Of course of course." A sparkle of mischief entered his eyes. "But I thought that I was the one the ladies adored?" He gave Wei Yan a pat on the head then bowed to Yue Ying. "I am dreadfully sorry, my lady. I should know better than to upset a beautiful lady like yourself. Please accept my humble apologizes. As a token of my esteem, I invite you to dinner tonight." His eyes twinkling he patted her back. "Let me tell you about the time that Wei Yan almost drowned in five inches of water."  
  
Wei Yan gave a soft growl.  
  
"Oh come now child. I promise not to make you look too bad. And this way I can be properly introduced to the lady."  
  
Seeing no other avenue she could take without insulting the man, Yue Ying accepted his arm and walked away with him. Surely someone as old as Huang Zhong would know how to cook?  
  
**  
  
He had known he would have nightmares. For hours he had avoided sleep, finally he lay on the mat. It was time to face the fear like a man instead of hiding. With a sigh he closed his eyes and was quickly engulfed right where he had left off before.  
  
The auction was not going well. It looked as though he would start down the lonely road to working on a farm. Guan Yu was physically restraining Huang Zhong. Zhao Yun was talking quietly to Zhuge Liang who held tightly onto a large sack brimming with gold.  
  
"Ten gold is the finally offer?" There was absolute silence.  
  
Didn't he matter to anyone besides the old man?  
  
"Going once."  
  
He guessed not.  
  
"Going twice."  
  
No one would look him in the eye.  
  
"Sol-"  
  
A flash of light erupted from the center of the sky. All those gathered turned to watch the newest arrival. A woman emerged from a fetal position within, eerie luminous wings trailing silvery white feathers, which slowed her descent to the ground. She landed, one hand stretched in front of her. "Gentlemen. Stop." She turned a sweet smile on all of them. "Please allow me to converse with my husband before the finally bid."  
  
"Darling, this is-"  
  
The woman looped her arm through her husband's. Zhuge Liang's lip seemed to stick a mile out as he was pulled gently off to the side. A solid blue ball blazed into life, seeming to engulf them for long moments. When it finally disappeared the woman had a smirk plastered on her face, while her husband slammed the huge sack of gold down on the table. "Damn it. All the gold for that thing you call a man."  
  
As the men stood around arguing over the last little details, the woman walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come. You are free, Wei Yan."  
  
The words rang in his head. Free. Could one such as he ever be free?  
  
With a soft smile she held her arms out to him. The grim despair that had engulfed him earlier rolled away. Didn't he know this woman?  
  
Her hands quickly untied the ropes that bound him. "Isn't that better? I think we should start with some willow bark tea. That should dull some of the pain. Then we can start with the bandages. I'm not sure how much I can fix though, but I'll give it a shot." The woman smiled again.  
  
Wei Yan blinked, his brow furrowing in concentration. He knew that smiling face, but from where? In the dream it did not seem to matter so much. All he knew was that that if he could just be near the angelic vision than just maybe he would finally find peace.  
  
Reaching out his hand for her, he heard the woman call his name. The first time it was soft and sweet, but the second time, her face twisted into one of horror. He awoke with a start.  
  
"Wei Yan, didn't you hear me? We're being attacked! Get up!"  
  
He blinked up at the woman. It was the angel from the dream. She didn't seem to be in an angelic mood though. Not to mention that unfortunately, if he remembered correctly the 'angel' had a husband who happened to hate every little thing about him. The thought of Zhuge Liang ever paying anything to buy him was hilarious.  
  
"Come on get your armor -" The blanket that covered him was whipped off.  
  
"I-I-I" Yue Ying looked helplessly around the room, "You're nude!"  
  
He coupled a grunt with a shrug. How could someone possibly sleep in clothes?  
  
Her face blushed an illuminating shade of red. Shaking her head, she shook an index finger in his face. "Get your armor on! The other side of camp is being attacked. I'm going to see who I can help now." With that she ran out of his tent.  
  
Was that woman ever not in a rush? He had been hoping to get some time to talk to her all week, but her husband had always had her busy with preparations for the wedding. After all, didn't all women know secrets about babies? With a sigh he grabbed at his armor and started putting it on. Never mind. He could try talking to her later again. Battle was at hand! At least that was easy to understand. With any luck, he could find an interesting bone to add to his collection tonight.  
  
**  
  
Sima Yi looked around at the troops fighting his. Where was Mei Lin? So far she had not arrived. He rubbed at his head. He had told the woman to become a confidant of Zhuge Liang, and to stick close to him. Perhaps she had left with his entourage? With a sigh Sima Yi called out to his troops. "I want Liu Bei's son brought to me alive. Any who stand in our way shall be eliminated.  
  
**  
  
Yue Ying ran up just in time to have a soldier thrown at her, at least she thought it was a soldier. Throwing herself to the side she managed to escape slamming into the airborne body. Flipping to her feet, she quickly accessed the scene. She could just see Jiang Wei ringed in by around twenty soldiers. They each were taking turns jabbing in his direction, slowly wearing down his defenses, and considering the clothing he wore, only his abilities with his weapon were keeping the soldiers at bay. She really needed to give the generals of Shu a long talk in the near future about why one should wear clothing to sleep. She shoved the thought away. There would be time later to talk to the males about nudity. Right now Jiang Wei needed her help. As she watched, one soldier scored a long thin red scratch across his back.  
  
"Bastards." She raced up to the back of one soldier and sliced at his back. He gave a cry, then fell to the ground.  
  
"Yue Ying!" Jiang Wei slammed his trident up and through another opponent, and quickly turned in a circle, seeing who would attack next. "Get back!"  
  
"I'm coming. Hold on."  
  
"No!" Jiang Wei turned, and for a second they made eye contact. "They're after Liu Shan." He then turned and began slicing his way through the soldiers. "I will keep them from entering my tent to get the child! Go get help!"  
  
The unspoken message in the brief eye contact was clear. Get Liu Shan from Wei Yan's tent, away from danger, and damn the consequences. With a nod, she turned and left the general, a small prayer for Jiang Wei's safety on her lips.  
  
Gingivere: It finally let you submit. Yes, Lu Xun in a dress. He'll be in a the next chapter. Poor baby. The girls are gonna make him stay in the dress the whole time. Auctioning Wei Yan made sense at the time. Err or it did I swear! The baby is evil. Not to mention it grows up and is silly/stupid. Good luck with the whole art deal!  
  
Girl-who-sings-the-blues: You like the pairing? YEA! That makes what? Three of us total. I'm afraid that as far as I know I'm the only one who hooks him up with Yue Ying. Every other story hooks him up with Zhu Rong. Then again I do have it in the works to hook him up with a new DW girl in each story so let us see who I fix him up with next. 


	14. Saving Babies & A Little Pink Dress

Chapter 14  
  
Author's Note: Please excuse the odd, day then night, then day thing I have going on. I don't own any of these guys, someone else does. *cries*  
  
**  
  
It didn't take long for Yue Ying to run back the way she had come. Fear for her fellow general lent a speed to her feet that she had not known she possessed. In what seemed a matter of seconds she was pulling aside the tent opening of Wei Yan's room once again.  
  
The thump of arrows impelling themselves in soldiers reached her ears. Taking a quick look behind her, she saw the battle was slowly inching its way to this deserted portion of camp. There was nothing more she could do until little Liu Shan was safely away. At least the child had not been with Jiang Wei. No one would ever think to look for Liu Shan in Wei Yan's tent. A less fatherly type member of Shu there was not. With a thankful smile she raced inside the masked general's tent.  
  
"What you do here?"  
  
She came to a halt, her weapon up and ready. Blinking, she looked over at the man. Wasn't the Shu general supposed to be in the middle of battle?  
  
Wei Yan pulled on a boot, feral eyes watching her.  
  
Well at least he was dressed, and if Wei really were after the child then the babe would need all the help he could get. "Jiang Wei is holding off the enemy on the other side of the camp. He thinks they are after Liu Shan."  
  
The man nodded. "Possible. Would make good hostage."  
  
She nodded, pleased to find that his mind could follow the logic behind the surprise attack. "I need to get the child out of here and away from the fighting."  
  
"Here. Take." He held the child out to her. Taking a deep breath, she took her scythe in one hand and the child in the other. The general seemed pleased for a moment, then frowned. "Where bodyguards?"  
  
Most officers had at least two of their bodyguards with them at all hours of the day. She preferred some time to herself and was known for sending them away for days on end. "I told them to go down to the town for a few days. If they've heard that we are being attacked, they should show up soon.  
  
He picked up his voulge. "Me go with you. Dangerous no bodyguards."  
  
She nodded and left the tent without a backward glance. Only a soft chuckle assured her that he followed out into the darkness.  
  
**  
  
Lu Xun awoke to dawn's rays dipping its fingers in a pot of color and spreading it across the clouds. The couple in the bed next to him lay quiet. With a sigh, he hurriedly began applying the makeup that Lord Zhou Yu had insisted that he wear. Not even his love of his country would force him to be in the small cabin once the two lovers awoke.  
  
The make up quickly applied, he turned to the worst part, the dress. Lord Sun Ce had sworn that it brought out the blush in his cheeks. Damn him. He hated the thing already. Taking it out of its box, he saw that it was a delicate seashell pink with white lilies embroidered on it. "I'll get you both back for this." He mumbled the words like a prayer as the soft silk glided onto his skin.  
  
With a sigh he turned to the mirror. Where once there had been a young but handsome man, now stood a very pretty young maiden. Even through the cosmetics his blush was evident. "Damn them both and damn me for a fool." Grumbling, he stepped out of the cabin. Maybe some food would lighten his mood.  
  
**  
  
Yue Ying skidded to a stop in front of him. The scythe in her hand went up in a one-handed defensive position, and the other clutched around the child. A soft hiss of anger escaped her. The child, in turn, gave a soft cry.  
  
Wei Yan stayed to the shadows. It wasn't too late to go to Wei. Lord Han Xuan had been an ally with them. It would be easy to claim he had been bidding his time in Shu. Who would care? Only the old man. It wasn't like Shu had a chance of ruling China. Wei was already too powerful, and Zhuge Liang was already his enemy here.  
  
Before he could think more of it, the capturing general came into his line of sight. Oh, it was most definitely a lovely view, but that made it all the more dangerous.  
  
He had only seen Zhen Ji before from a distance, but it was easy to see her beauty had not been exaggerated. Long dark mahogany hair drifted in a ponytail down her back. Her movements spoke of elegance and grace. Her dress was of the highest fashion he supposed, made of blue silk, gold embroidery, black lace, and raven ostrich feathers. A phoenix tiara cascaded jewels over her fair face.  
  
She twirled a golden flute in her hand, her soldiers in the background framing her with drawn swords. "Ah! Look what we have here ladies, it looks to be an ugly duckling." Her guards tittered. "Should we tell her the truth? That she'll never be a swan?" The guards laughed again and moved in closer. "Should we give her a chance to give us the child or should we allow Lord Sima Yi to decide her fate?"  
  
Wei Yan's hands tightened on his voulge. Though he had never met the man, even he had heard of what Lord Sima Yi considered entertainment. Liu Shan, being heir to Shu's throne, was too valuable for Wei to allow to die. But what of Yue Ying? A shiver ran along his spine. What would a man do with his hated enemies' only wife?  
  
He closed his eyes. Brief imagines flickered in his mind and he shoved them away. Once, he had stood by while a caravan was torn apart. The screams of the dead still tormented him, but none more so than the fact that he had allowed it to happen. In the end, all he had been able to do was hide one single serving girl. It would never be enough. There were some scales that just never balanced.  
  
Smiling he stepped out into the moonlight. If death came for him this night, so be it.  
  
**  
  
"Hi gorgeous." Gan Ning winked at his sparring partner.  
  
"Go. Away." Lu Xun continued glaring off into the distance.  
  
"Well I would love to, but-"  
  
"Gan Ning." The strategist's voice almost hid the tremor in it. Almost. "I want to be alone."  
  
"Well I would love to let you sulk, buuuuut that sailor from yesterday has been sniffing around you since you came out of your cabin." Casually, he leaned over and draped an arm around Lu Xun's shoulders. "Apparently, pink is a good color for you. He's had to go excuse himself two times now."  
  
Any hint of color migrated to Lu Xun's toes. "Oh no. Please don't tell me that-"  
  
"Well, it's been verified. Saw him myself last time." Gan Ning gave the smaller man's shoulder a squeeze. "So act all lovey dovey and he might try to not corner you later on."  
  
"I'm going to be sick."  
  
As the young man bent over forward, Gan Ning leaned over and pulled the fake hair out of the way. It was going to be a long day. (1)  
  
**  
  
Wei Yan looked back at the woman. Yue Ying held her weapon up, ready to launch it at any of his opponents. He could not remember when he had seen a woman look more beautiful. It wasn't just her readiness to stand beside him in battle. Perhaps it was the way the flickering flames threw light on her hair, making it appear as though it was burnished gold? Or maybe it was the way the light silhouetted her long legs inside that perfectly white skirt?  
  
He gave a low sigh. It was going to be such a shame when she died.  
  
The Wei soldiers had set the closest tents on fire the moment they spotted the child. More than likely it was a signal to bring others to their aid. They were now backed up into a corner between two burning tents and the one tent that they could not get to burn. Lucky thing Lord Liu Bei had made his kitchen tent out of some special cloth Zhuge Liang had come up with. Unfortunately the tent was so well bolted down that there was no possible way for them to go through. Yue Ying worked on trying to slice through it even as he defended them.  
  
None of that mattered though. They were both going to die. Yue Ying's weapon might deal death more gracefully than most of his personal bodyguards, but there were too many. A growl escaped him. He had told the fool woman to run. Instead, she had set the child down and begun to battle, keeping herself protectively between the soldiers and the child. The addition of her scythe did give him some breathing room, but the enemy was slowly eating up ground. When Xu Huang had come to the rescue of Wei's fair blossom it had just gotten worse.  
  
Wei Yan was having trouble enough blocking each blow from the deadly axe that the man swung with such ease, but added on to that, the Wei general had brought his men along as well. The masked general could almost feel the wall of the tent against him now. Earlier he had been almost cleared of the accursed tents. That was when he had told the stubborn woman to run. Now it was too late. She would die with him  
  
The axe swung in an arch. It came down slicing against his armor. With a crack, the piece that protected his stomach began to cave inward. This was it. This was how it ended. He would be impaled on his own armor. A cry of pain escaped him, and before it had truly left his mouth, she was there. Her scythe flew and sent Xu Huang flying back into the night.  
  
She reached out for him. Was she calling his name? He felt a smile rack his lips. If he had to die, then this was far better than any of the lonely deaths he had imagined for himself. A shiver went through him as she reached down and gently probed the wound.  
  
"No." His voice sounded weak even to his ears. Somehow he managed to turn away from her.  
  
"We have to get out of here. It won't take long for him to come back up this alleyway. Now come on, move!" She pulled at his arm.  
  
He shook his head. There was no way that he could move.  
  
"Move Wei Yan. Now!"  
  
He smiled. Apparently the woman hadn't figured out that there was no way out of this alley.  
  
She sighed. "Wei Yan, we're beside the Shu kitchen. This tent can keep the rain off of whole squareens. I'm fairly sure that it t can hold our weight. If we move fast they won't have time to get their archers ready."  
  
He kept silent. There was no way he could climb anything now.  
  
Yue Ying glared at him. "Well?"  
  
He moved his hand, allowing the woman to see the blood that flowed freely from his body.  
  
She picked up the child. For a second her glare continued. Then, her eyes grew large. "You're hurt!"  
  
A sigh escaped him. Well at least she wasn't being all superior like her husband would have been. Not to mention that worry had caused her lip to pout just the slightest. Such kissable lips. Was she moving closer?  
  
Before he could scoot further away she was pulling him towards some boxes. "Up."  
  
He shook his head. There was no way he could climb.  
  
"Now."  
  
The woman grabbed his ear and yanked up. He instantly began climbing to avoid the pain. Was the woman such a sadist that she wouldn't even let a man die honorably on the battlefield? Sighing, he followed the pull on his ear. Maybe he could last just a bit longer.  
  
**  
  
Da Qiao entered the room to see most of Sun Shang Xiang's hair littering the floor. Her mouth flopped open at the thought of how Shu might perceive the princess for a moment. Then she shrugged. Who was she to tell someone how to live their life when she herself was already fighting her new husband to be?  
  
She cleared her throat to get the princess' attention.  
  
"How do you like my new hair style?" Sun Shang Xiang smiled.  
  
"It's unique, my lady." Da tried not to shift uneasily under that trusting gaze. Sometimes the princess reminded her too much of her brother. "I'm sure that your new husband will hate it."  
  
"Good. Just the kind of haircut I was looking for." The princess ran her fingers through the shorn locks.  
  
"Have you seen Xiao?" Da couldn't keep her voice was cracking. "She didn't come by last night to talk to me like she promised at dinner."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang gave a small laugh. "You know your sister. She probably stayed up last night trying to learn techniques from Gan Ning or something along those lines."  
  
Was it her imagination or was Lady Sun avoiding eye contact? "I see. Well then, I will try once again to find her." With a stiff bow she walked out of the cabin. Where was her sister?  
  
**  
  
It had taken time, but they had finally gotten away from the Wei army. They had gone across the kitchen tent and disappeared into the woods. After many twists and turns she had spotted an old cave half buried in the dirt. It was barely big enough to hold all three of them, but somehow it had.  
  
Now she begin worrying about if either of the two people with her would survive the night. The child was cold and hungry. Eventually, just holding him close to her had lulled him to sleep. She wasn't sure how long that would last though.  
  
As for the other, Yue Ying held the man close to her. His hands were like ice, and his lips held a blue tinge that worried her. Wei could not look for them forever. Could they?  
  
Surely by now Jiang Wei had told one of the others general what had occurred. She shut her eyes only to see him surrounded on all sides by the enemy. With a gasp she snapped her eyes open. No. It was disloyal to even think of a spear lodged in between his shoulder blades. Jiang Wei was too smart to die that way.  
  
The baby gave a soft cry. She placed the child between her and the masked general and pulled them both closer against her.  
  
She wrinkled her nose. If Wei had dogs with them, then all was lost. It would be easy enough to smell the reek of this much blood. She would have to hope for the best. Shifting the bundle, she pressed herself close against the child and man, praying that the morning would not find either dead.  
  
**  
  
(1)I would like to remind you now that the guy who's been following him reeks of fish and sweat. Wouldn't you get sick too? And if you didn't understand that section......hehehe then good for me!  
  
**Chapter 15: Will Da Qiao find her sister? With Wei Yan and Yue Ying make it through the night? And will Zhuge Liang ever make it in time to pick up the princess?  
  
**  
  
ChibiChan: Bwhahaha! I hate to admit it, but I hate Huang Zhong in the game. He's too slow and it takes too long for him to recover. I blame me liking him on YOU (See Rose Tint My World). But I'm glad you liked him the way I wrote the old fart. Zhuge Liang will soon see the error of his ways, but not before I throw Yue Ying's life in the crapper. Bad me! Bad! Yes, our Wei Yan is worth many bags of god. Zhuge Liang's just jealous of that....nose. Lu Xun in a pretty pink dress per your request. Yes madam! *watches Lu Xun blush* Ya know, he does make a cute cross dresser. If only Lu Meng could see him now. Glad the art situation is all worked out. *cries* now if only my writer's block would stay away!  
  
Girl-Who-sings-The-Blues: Yes, you need to write a dynasty warriors fic! A really juicy one where everyone gets with someone and they all live happily ever after!!! *bounces* Sorry. I get carried away sometimes. As long as Wei Yan is in, and isn't a jerk, I'm happy! Glad you liked the whole naked thing. I admit it, the imagine of the whole Shu army running around butt nude amuses me vastly. *swoons* Well that and it makes me run to grab some chocolate sauce. The auction part was more of a nightmare. It's his past (the auction part), but at the same time it's about his future (the Shu army being there). He feels he's not trusted by Shu and that they would be just as likely to let him leave as they would to have them in their ranks so to speak. He feels the only people on his side are Huang Zhong, who he feels is somewhat too old to be much help (watches as Wei Yan is beaten up by Huang Zhong for that thought), Zhao Yun, which he feels would try to help him, but that he wouldn't be a very loud voice in his protection. And the last one of course is Yue Ying, who he's become friends with, and is very slightly starting to feel an attraction for *Zhuge Liang beats up Wei Yan for that last comment*.  
  
Guan: Thank you! I've always been told my best point is that I'm a good plotter. *grumbles* now if only I could figure out what to do about Wu.  
  
BlueDWGirl: Yea! Another fan of Yan/Ying. Soon I shall run the DW world with this pairing! Bwhahaha! *is beaten up by Zhuge Liang* Drat. Always forget about that evil man.  
  
Faded-Illusion aka Kazumi-chan: Sooner or later Liang will get jealous. But first Ying needs to get very very mad at him. Going to try to update my other fics first. Been told Dark Days needs an update ASAP. But soon. Most of the Shu stuff is already plotted out. Wow! You guys ra3elly have waited a long time for an update. Swear the next few will be up faster.  
  
Roll: It's finally up you can find out for yourself. ;) Now if only I knew what Wu was going to do. And if Yan would stop asking for a lemon *beats up Yan*  
  
Angiebee: Here's the next chapter. Many chapter 15 not be so difficult to write. Glad you like it! 


	15. One of Those Days

Chapter 15: One of Those Days  
  
** Disclaimer: I'm poor. Please don't sick a lawyer on me. I don't own these guys.  
  
**  
  
Calling all Wei Yan fans! I'm going to start a webpage dedicated to Wei Yan. (Like no one saw that one coming.) If you have any artwork, or stories that you would like me to either post or link to then please please please please tell me! Also, to get more people to write about our loveable caveman. I'm considering holding a contest, with the grand prize ranging from custom plushies to some other anime stuff I haev laying around the house. Well some Dynasty warriors stuff too. *grumbles about going to have to find DW3 cheap for some poor people not to mention if they ever bring out Dynasty Empires.....* So anyhow start thinking up ideas and I'm going to contuine building this webpage and perhpas I can come up with some more prizes, yes? *bounces* Oh and sorry this chap is so short.  
  
**  
  
Yue Ying awoke to the smells of damp earth and dried blood. Pain lanced through her back from the unforgiving earth. She tried to turn, only to find herself immobilized. Looking down she easily saw the reason why. The wound must have been bothering the masked general more than she had supposed the night before. He lay on his uninjured side with his arms wrapped around her, and one leg thrown over her own. Liu Shan lay directly between the two, giving out snores that a grown man would envy. She was in essence, trapped.  
  
This would never do. She had to go back and see what had happened at the Shu camp. There would be people who needed her expertise in the medical arts. Not to mention the fact that she was worried about her husband's prized pupil. Jiang Wei was smart and strong, but the numbers had been so vast!  
  
Hopefully, he had gotten away without too many injuries, and was leading a search party even now. But, she had never been one to stand idly by while some man rescued her. After all she was a warrior! There was not much she could do for either of her comrades. The baby would soon start screaming with hunger. There was no milk to be had and some needed to be found. As for the general, she had done everything she could last night. Death would not take him, but the man would be weaker than usual for a while.  
  
The arms around her were warm, but surprisingly strong considering how much blood the general had lost earlier. Turning her head, she peered over at the sleeping man's face. For once his face wasn't schooled into a careful blank. Instead he looked rather peaceful, with the tiniest of smiles tugging his lips up.  
  
It was really too bad that she was going to have to wake him up. Licking dry lips, she cleared her throat and poked the man's arm. "Excuse me, Wei Yan."  
  
The man gave a little moan of displeasure, his hands slithering up her body. She blenched as she realized just where his hands came to rest. Pushing at the offending hands, she hissed, "Wei Yan, wake up. Now!"  
  
The masked general mumbled something in his sleep, adjusting one leg further up on her. To her horror, she saw that her white skirt had been pushed almost around her waist, the skin tight black silk pants the only barrier between them, and she could definitely feel a little bit too much of his body pressed up against her for her piece of mind.  
  
"Wei Yan!" She pinched his arm.  
  
The man gave a start of surprise and started awake. His head jerked forward, slamming into hers.  
  
"Damn!" The word flew from her mouth before she could stop it. Liu Shan's wails quickly joined in with Wei Yan's mumbled curse.  
  
"What matter?"  
  
"I thought it would be obvious. We have to get back to the Shu camp."  
  
He nodded. "Then we go back."  
  
"And you need to get off me." In the dim light it was hard to tell, but it appeared he blushed while withdrawing his hands and leg.  
  
"Sorry." The word was said softly.  
  
"No need to be. Any man would have...reacted the same if he woke up next to a woman." She took up the child in her arms. "Now we should be going. It'll take a while with you injured for us to reach the camp."  
  
Without saying anything else she crawled out through opening of the cave. It was going to be a long day.  
  
**  
  
Xiao Qiao watched in apprehension as her sister drew near. It was easy to tell when Da was angry if one knew her little habits. She was tapping a finger against her chin. Though she loved her sister desperately, she had been avoiding her for almost a week. It hadn't been easy, but Sun Ce happily ran interference. It was just her good luck that the ship was about to dock. She would be able to avoid most of the questions that her sister wanted to quiz her on.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all week!"  
  
Xiao bit down a goofy smile. There was no way she was going to tell her sister that she had spent most of the week in bed learning how to please her future husband. She just wouldn't approve of behavior like that, plus Zhou Yu wasn't exactly high on Da's favorite person list. "Oh I've been around." She shot her sister a happy smile. "Did you know Sun Ce is on board?"  
  
Her sister frowned and went back to tapping her chin with one finger. "Yes. He's been pestering me all week since you deserted me."  
  
Xiao shrugged. "I thought you would enjoy spending some time getting to know your future husband."  
  
Da paled. "He's a big puppy. I can't marry a man like that."  
  
Xiao sighed. When was her sister going to get over her aversion to the man? He was perfect for her. "I was hoping you would let your hair down with him."  
  
"I only let my hair down with people I trust."  
  
The younger girl sighed. Her sister was apparently not going to be wooed easily. "Da, you're my sister, and I love you no matter what happens between you and Ce." She gave the taller girl a quick hug. "Now come on, aren't we supposed to be able to finally get off this boat?"  
  
There came a sigh behind them. "It's a ship, ladies. A boat is much smaller." Gan Ning shook his head. "Now why don't you take your little attendants and check around. Sun Ce doesn't want his little sister walking into a trap."  
  
Xiao saluted sharply. "Yes general! Sir!"  
  
Gan Ning reached over and flipped her ponytail. "Get outta here Shorty."  
  
Dragging her sister, Xiao took off giggling to the dock.  
  
**  
  
"It was him. I would never forget that mask." Zhang He paced back and forth in front of her. "If only I had been faster! I could have had his head!"  
  
Zhen Ji shook her head. She had hoped that her brother had forgotten about the masked man through the years. Apparently, he had not. "We shall see him on the battlefield soon enough Zhangie. Let it go."  
  
The man shook his mane of hair and plopped down beside her on the soft grass. "Don't you see dearest? He was the one who brought us to this."  
  
"And do you forget what else he gave us?" She snapped. "He gave you a purpose. He showed us what a true leader should be like. We would both still be nothing if the masked man hadn't attacked."  
  
"And do you forget what else he gave us sister? Do you enjoy being Cao Pi's whore?"  
  
The slap was soft enough to not bring anyone, but it sounded unusually loud to the siblings on the knoll. Zhen Ji watched as her brother's pale skin began to redden where her palm had struck him. Her voice was soft when she finally answered. "I am no whore."  
  
"Ji, my dearest, I have heard of what Cao Pi makes you do." He reached over and took one of her hands in his. "It isn't normal." He squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to have to do anything like that. Yes, Lord Cao Cao was one of the best things to ever happen to me. But for you nothing has changed. We might as well have stayed with Yuan Shao and his family."  
  
She pulled her hand away from him and got to her feet. "Zhang He, the past can not be changed. Regret never brings anything but more regret. Forget the masked general. We both must live as we must."  
  
As she began walking away she heard him call to her, "I can stop the regret, but I will never stop wishing for vengeance." The wind howled mournfully, carrying his words away. If only his thirst for the masked generals blood would leave so easily.  
  
**  
  
"Hello ladies. My name is Zhuge Liang, and you are?"  
  
Lu Xun looked at the man in the starch white robes in awe. This was definitely not how he had imaged meeting the Sleeping Dragon. Then again, he had never thought he would wear makeup and women's apparel.  
  
Zhou Yu gave a giggle that sounded like sweetly tinkling bells. "My name is Zhou Luo. This is my companion, Lu Mei." He fluttered his eyelashes at the man.  
  
Zhuge Liang bowed low in front of Zhou Yu. "You are not one of the Qiaos?" A sly smile spread across his face. "But of course not, your beauty far outshines them."  
  
Zhou Yu turned red. Zhuge Liang, seeing this as maidenly embarrassment continued. "Your very image would make the heavens themselves hide their face in shame, not mere flowers.  
  
Lu Xun stifled a laugh as his mentor turned a most becoming shade of crimson.  
  
Zhuge Liang still did not see the danger he was in. "Perhaps on this ride back you would like to ride in my personal carriage? I believe you might be interested in seeing some of my maps of the region?"  
  
Zhou Yu managed to sputter out the words in his false maiden's voice. "No thank you."  
  
Zhuge Liang took Zhou Yu's hand in his and kissed the top, letting his tongue flick out and taste the woman ever so gently. His voice softened. "I also have a fine sword that has been passed down generations through my family. Perhaps you could examine it and see what a fine lady like yourself thinks?"  
  
A giggle finally escaped Lu Xun's lips. This was just priceless! His revenge was sweet indeed.  
  
Zhou Yu turned around and glared at the small strategist. His smile promised eons of vengeance.  
  
Lu Xun cleared his throat and took a step forward. It was time to save his friend. "My dear lord strategist. I am afraid it would be most improper for my lady to do such a thing. Her brother is the esteemed Zhou Yu, and he would be most upset if he heard of his sister riding unattended with a man that she did not know."  
  
The pleasant smile fell from Zhuge Liang's lips. "Oh." He sigh was full of regret as he let Zhou Yu's hand fall to the side. "A pity. Perhaps I should travel to Wu and get to know your brother better than the short time I spent with him. Mayhap then you come see my ancestry sword?" A hopeful light filled his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps." Lu Xun said. He took Zhou Yu's arm in his. "Now if you'll excuse us, we must be going to help with Lady Sun's wedding train.  
  
The man nodded, swept them a deep bow and took off back in the direction of their camp. Once he was out of sight Zhou Yu glared at the much smaller strategists. "I will get you back for this Lu Xun. If it's the last thing I ever do!"  
  
**  
  
Chapter 16: Wu finally makes it! What does Sun SHang Xiang have planned. What will Yue Ying notice?  
  
**  
  
Chibi: See, I need a beta so I can stop confusing people, and myself. I thought it was confusing but that little voice in my head convinced me it was okay. *sees that Sima Yi is the person behind that little voice in her head and drop kicks him* If there was a Mardi Gras and a Dynasty warrior float then I would storm it and kidnap Yaners. I would kidnap the rest for you though!^_^  
  
I'm hoping I made things better making Zhuge Liang hit on Zhou Yu and the Wuvable Pyro Prince having to save his shapely backside. Oh well. I'm not going to torture Yaners for a while. It's too much fun torturing Ying for a while. Bwhahaha! Well that and I need to go torture Liu Bei for a while. Poor guy.  
  
Ramza: Glad you noticed it was R rated. I have to keep it that way because I tend to do weird things in my stories. Sigh. Bad old naughty brain of mine. I'm kinda hoping that I can get my version of Liu Bei to oh........I don't know........think about raising his son so he can be ready to handle things when good old dad dies? Okay, like I'll let Liu Bei die when he can be making babies much better suited for leadership with Sun Shang Xiang! Sigh, sorry. History is going to take a sharp bend into Nat Reality which I've been told has not much to do with reality at all. Zhen Ji are a few other characters will slowly change. You could say it's her poker/battle face that she puts on for everyone. Actually no. I was trying to be subtle, but apparently I was too much so. Basically Gan Ning has noticed another sailor being extremely attracted to Lu Xun. Let's face facts. He's a pretty boy, he would be a beautiful woman. Therefore he's actting like Lu Xun is his so that the other man won't try anything stupid. Some of the ladies, poor Da, haven't yet seen those hairy legs of the guys so they don't know what's going on.Sun Shang Xiang does not know Liu Bei yet. Things will change. Eveything in its due time though. I'm trying to update Dark Days but I have writers block!  
  
Roll: As of right now there is no yaoi in this fic and I don't plan for their to be any. Now in some other fics........cheese wiz. If you don't like yaoi stay away from Monster Within! I wrote it for Chibi and she likes yaoi. ;)  
  
Guan: Awe! Ya made me blush! You're a doll. Luckily Xiao is smarter than she appears. Glad you like Ying/Yan. There are some people who are quite verb in private messages to me about being castrating Wei yan. *shudders* Mystic Azure Girl: You're the one who started all those stories recently, right? The SSX/Lu Xun. Is It Possible? And I think two others. I have them under my DW: Need to Review favorites. Yikes! I do need to review don't I *sheepish grin* And don't worry. Mei Lin is going to get hers in the end. angiebee : long time no see. I actually almost have the next chapter done. If only Sun Shang Xiang would stop destorying things! Vegg: My fellow Yue Ying Torturer. I'm glad you like Lu Xun in a pink dress. He's too pretty for pants! *gets a flaming arrow in the chest* Anyhow when are YOU updating? ^_^ Someone else has to torture Yue Ying to take some of the pressure off me. 


	16. Loose Lips Sink Ships

Chapter 15: Loose Lips Sink Ships  
  
** Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, nor am I making money off of this.  
  
**  
  
Author's Note: I swear I'm working on Dark Days!  
  
**  
  
Wei Yan awoke to bright light pressed against his lids. There was something wrong. Too much sunlight was in his eyes. Reaching up he felt for the familiar contours of his mask, to find only bare flesh. Panic raced through him faster than starving recruits at mealtime.  
  
"General, I am sorry for the inconvenience." The voice stopped him before he started groping frantically for his beloved mask. There was only one person who could have such caring in their voice and not sound womanly: Lord Liu Bei.  
  
Wei Yan tried to get to his feet only to have Liu Bei lay a calming hand on his shoulder. "Your mask was taken off to ensure your good health. Only the doctor, Huang Zhong, and I have been allowed in this room during that time. I thought that you must have a reason for wearing it and perhaps might not feel comfortable with others seeing you without it." Shu's leader paused. "I also wanted to be the first to thank you. Yue Ying has told us what occurred. Without you there my son would now be Cao Cao's hostage. I am eternally grateful for that." He gave the general's shoulder a squeeze. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe there are others who wish to see you."  
  
Lord Liu Bei pulled back the flap of the tent. Turning, he gave the bewildered general one last smile, then walked out.  
  
Wei Yan fell back against the pillows. The memory of the journey back to camp was vague. Images floated through his mind like petals in the wind. There, a memory of voice telling him it was "just a little further", the feel of a warm body pressed against his side as he was dragged through woods, and a woman pushing sweat off her face and checking on a baby.  
  
Had Lady Yue Ying managed to somehow carry him all the way back by herself? The thought was absurd. She was a good warrior, but there was no way the slip of a woman could have dragged him and a child for who knew how far through the woods. Maybe she got help part way there?  
  
Either way it didn't seem like it should concern him much. After all, weren't her and the child safe? Still, something nagged at his mind like a loose tooth. He wasn't seeing everything through. It was probably just the need for sleep. With a sigh he closed his eyes. Yes, sleep was definitely what he needed.  
  
"Humph! Awake, Lord Liu Bei says. He should have said sleeping more than Liu Shan could ever dream."  
  
Wei Yan smirked. That familiar voice could only belong to one person. "Huang Zhong sleeps more." He opened his eyes to see the old man looming over his bed.  
  
"Ha! I knew you were faking!" The man took a step back then crossed his arms across his chest. "Boy, what were you thinking hogging the largest battle for yourself?"  
  
The younger general rolled his eyes. Huang Zhong was of the opinion that no battle should ever be missed, no matter how impossible the odds. He gave a shrug. "You slow. Me fight without you."  
  
"If I had been there instead of you, there would have been no retreat." The older man sat down on a stool beside the bed. "It's just like one of you youngsters to go and make a big deal out of nothing."  
  
"At least me no scare baby with beard" A sudden sly smile broke across his face. He had always loved gaining points on the older man. "Two points saving baby."  
  
"Two points?" Huang Zhong rocketed to his feet. "Are you insane? You received a bad wound while 'saving' that child! No points."  
  
"One point. Saved baby. No matter if wounded." He struggled until he was sitting up on the bed.  
  
The older general shrugged. "Fine. I'll give you the measly point. It's not like I won't make it up soon enough." He gave the younger man a mock glare. "And at least I don't have to kidnap other men's children to get points!" Before the wounded general could respond, the elderly man bopped him on the side of his head. "You'll never win. Get that through your thick skull."  
  
Wei Yan smiled. The rivalry between the two was well known within their own men. Each tried to outdo the other though they were fairly well matched. He had the advantage of energy and youth while his rival had age and experience working for him. Until recently, experience had won more battles than it had lost.  
  
The men sat in silence for a while, the older stroking his beard. "Think you'll be up and about soon?"  
  
Wei Yan stretched and felt the familiar protest of healing muscles. "Yes."  
  
The older man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Good. The sooner the better."He paused for a moment. "Child, there are two things that I don't think Liu Bei has noticed yet that you should know of."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...." The older man studied his hands thoughtfully. "First off, people are commenting on the fact that a woman had to save you."  
  
"Why? Me fought. She lug baby."  
  
Huang Zhong snorted. "Don't let her hear you say that. Anyway, people are saying that if someone so weak as a woman was able to save you then you two were in no real danger at all." He took another pause. "Some are saying this was a ploy to try to get Lord Liu Bei indebted to you. They're being really careful to not say anything around him or his guards. And that's not all."  
  
It was just going to be one of those years, wasn't it? "There more?"  
  
"People are saying that since you two were never in danger, that there was another reason that the both of you were gone overnight, and that Liu Shan was an excuse." The old man coughed into his hand and turned away.  
  
"Huh?" What was he talking about?  
  
"Child, you're as dense as a bamboo forest!" Huang Zhong jabbed a finger in his face. "They're saying that you and Yue Ying are having an affair! If that Zhuge Liang didn't hate you before, then he surely will now!"  
  
Wei Yan felt his mouth close and open several times. "Impossible. Saved baby. "  
  
"Impossible it might be, but for some reason people are thinking so, and it isn't helping that she keeps on inquiring about your health. If she weren't so concerned then maybe no one would have said anything." He brought a fist down on the table beside the cot. His head lowered and he gave a long sigh. "It can not be helped I guess." He smiled. "You must be tired, get some rest. Looks like we'll be sent off to war against Wei soon."  
  
Before the younger general could protest he was handed his mask. "And don't take it off again unless you want every man in camp here. They act like you're a sport! Either way, you'll get more visitors soon. Try to get some sleep before they bombard you." With that the older man left.  
  
**  
  
Zhen Ji snapped at the little maid who was supposed to be helping her into her newest "gift". Cao Pi had gone out and gotten drunk....again. Of course when he was drunk was the only time that he bought her anything. Was there anything worse than this dress? It showed off more of her body than was seemly. But she would be damned if she would allow Xu Huang's punishment to go on any longer.  
  
"Suck in your stomach my lady and think thin. I'll lace you up."  
  
With a nod, she did as the maid requested, holding tightly onto her golden flute. Soon the dress was wrapped snug around her body, clinging like a lover to each curve of her body.  
  
"There you go my lady. Pretty as a picture you are."  
  
She nodded once to the maid and started down the hall, intent on seeing her husband. A scream disrupted the air and she froze, her eyes wide. The screams had been coming with longer and longer breaks in between. Would Lord Cao Cao allow a good general to be killed because of bad luck? She started forward again, trying hard not to run.  
  
As luck would have it, she found her husband quickly, located in a small private garden. Unfortunately, he was holding court with five other generals. Taking as deep a breath as the dress would allow she started forward. "Husband, a word with you."  
  
Her damn husband had apparently not begun sobering up yet. He smiled at her, tried to take a step forward, tottered, then stepped back to his original position. "Come here sweet wife."  
  
She took a small step forward. Cao Pi was not known for being the nicest man while drunk. No, he belonged more to the subset that were known for their violence.  
  
"I would rather we speak alone." She shifted from one foot to another.  
  
"Say what you want. I have nothing to fear from my generals."  
  
Fear shot through her. Her husband would have to be mislead to her real reasons, if no Xu Huang's punishment would far worse than it already was. Everything had a price, and it was time to find out what this newest price would be. "It is about General Xu Huang."  
  
She watched her husband's reaction. Nothing yet screamed of danger. She sauntered over to him, sliding her arms around his neck, and nibbled gently on his earlobe. "Husband, you spend too much time worried about his recent punishment, and not enough on attending to me."  
  
Cao Pi ran his hands along her body. "You missed me?"  
  
She plastered a fake smile on. "But of course my lord. You have not graced my bed since we have returned." She leaned her head against his chest. "Why don't you stop punishing Xu Huang? He did manage to bring me safely back to you after all."  
  
Her husband leered at her. "Didn't know you missed me." He roughly pinched one of her breasts. "Hows about you show me how much you missed me, and I'll forget about the general."  
  
He shoved her down to her knees on the ground.  
  
Her husband couldn't possibly mean that.......could he?  
  
The man began undoing his pants. Her blood began to pound. Here? In front of everyone?  
  
"When you're done you can give the others a reason not to punish Xu Huang as well." The generals around her watched with narrowed eyes, some even licking their lips.  
  
Revulsion rolled through her stomach, causing it to heave. She was in too deep though. Who knew what they might do to the man if she didn't win him some favor. With a fake smile on her face she looked up at her husband. "But of course my love."  
  
**  
  
It was too hot to be outside. Sun Ce wiped sweat off his forehead and sighed. All he wanted was a nice long drink and to see Da Qiao stroll by in that deliciously short skirt. Was that too much to ask for? His sister better be grateful for all he was enduring for her.  
  
The sound of dirt crunching under shoes brought his head up. A man walked towards him wearing stark white robes and holding an even whiter fan. Well it looked like the day was finally winding down.  
  
Well, no time like the present to get everything over with. The Wu lord crossed the distance between them with his ground-eating stride. "You must be Zhuge Liang, right?" He stuck out his hand. "Name's Sun Ce." The young lord craned his head to the side. "So Liu Bei can't be bothered to meet his future wife?" So where was he? He had seemed decent on the battlefield.  
  
The strategist waved the fan, creating a soft breeze. "My lord is busy personally over seeing that everything will be ready for Lady Sun's arrival. He is insuring that all the creature comforts are there for her. It would embarrass Shu for their lady to be in a lowly soldier's tent."  
  
The young general waved one hand nonchalantly. "Naw. Sis has been in and out of the soldiers' tents all her life. Matter of fact that's why they love her so much." He crossed his arms over his chest. So he wasn't even going to shake hands? What kind of people was Liu Bei dealing with now a days?  
  
"My lord?" The strategist had turned white as his robes.  
  
What was a matter with the strategist? He was fine a second ago. "She's used to being in some tent. She sleeps in them so often we tease her about not needing rooms at all."  
  
The strategist grew even paler if that was possible. "She does?"  
  
"Yea. She's been doing it for years now. Pop claims no matter how uncomfortable her surroundings, she can fall always fall asleep at the end of the day."  
  
The man's eyes were about to bug out of his head. "Thank you Lord Sun Ce. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I must ride ahead to speak to my lord." The man ran off, his robes flapping in the wind.  
  
"Errr, sure, no problem." He chuckled as the man left. Probably wanted to make sure Liu Bei doesn't bankrupt the country trying to please sis.  
  
Footsteps rushed in from behind. Before he could turn he was hit on the top of his head by a fan. Pain blossomed through his skull. "What the hell?" The bellow came out louder than he expected.  
  
"You idiot! Do you know what you just did?" Da Qiao was furious.  
  
"Just saved Shu from bankrupting itself trying to satisfy Shang Xiang?" He shrugged. She was so pretty when she was angry. Those perfect pert breasts were heaving with each giant breath she took.  
  
"No!" Her brown eyes flashed. "You basically just implied to Shu's main strategist that your sister has slept with every man in Wu!" Pulling her hand back she slapped his cheek, then took off in a huff.  
  
What was she talking about? He would never imply anything like that about his sister. Women were weird.  
  
**  
  
Sima Yi rolled the map out to its full length. The raid against Shu had gone well, but Liu Bei's brat had not been caught. Jiang Wei had cleverly hidden the brat with one of the lesser-known generals and Zhuge Liang's bitch.  
  
Lord Cao Cao was most displeased to discover that Wei had been given a chance at the child and failed. General Xu Huang had finally stopped being punished for not having succeeded. At least the screams had stopped now. It had taken everything in the strategist's power to be able to concentrate on the newest developments in the whole Shu/Wu relationship, between the pleas for mercy and the almost hoarse yells of pain.  
  
It appeared though that everything was not as peaceful as it should be between the two kingdoms. There was a providence that should have been returned to Wu that was not. How easy it would be to send to Wu offering them aid against the "evil" Shu. All it would take would be one fatal strike against Wu's one and only princess, Lady Sun.  
  
With a smile on his face he picked up a pen, and began writing to his servant in Nanman. The raid had been just a small setback. Soon Shu, along with Zhuge Liang, would be ground under his heel.  
  
**  
  
chapter 16: What has Sima Yi started? And what is Yue Ying going to see?  
  
**  
  
Guan: I won't tell your sis I called you a doll if you don't. Don't feel sorry for Sun Ce. He's too dense to figure out certain things. But we love him anyhow! Yes, poor Yaners is all hurt, but that's okay. He needs to rest for a bit anyhow. Well if you found out the man who you believed force your sister to become a whore was alive you would be a bit upset yourself....as for Zhou Yu and Kongming...I swear I've seen someone else do it but I can't remember where. If anyone else can figure out where I might have seen it I'd love to give them credit, but honestly it would be an easy mistake. Everyone who seems them thinks he and Zhang He are ladies. Poor guys! Too pretty for their own good.  
  
Vegg: I can't wait to see what else you have planned for poor Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying in your stories. I hate to say it, but I can't write Zhuge Liang correctly so I always turn him into Super Horny Man! Besides, he comes across as the kind who would act all proper but chase ever skirt that passed. Poor Yue Ying!  
  
Mystic Azure Girl: I thought you were the one that did it. I really would love to see another chapter added to any of your stories, I admit I know only bare bones to FF storylines. I'm abnormal. I just can't play those game. My brother blames it on my psychotic train of thought, while I blame it on his ability to mentally undress the characters.....I doubt I'll allow Yu and Zhuge Liang to get much further in this storyline. I have too many other plotlines coming along, though you're more than welcome to kick around Sun Ce. Ugh! How can he be so dense?! 


	17. The Embrace

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I'm starting to move this as well as some other stories to this 

Why? Because I'm terrified that since they're taking stories down that soon R stories will go away as well. In the other place you can have fics from G to NC-17 as well as script fics if you want.

Chapter 17 :The Embrace

"I need to speak with Lord Liu Bei!" Zhuge Liang paced the floor of his room.

"Dearest, surely it can wait for tomorrow?" Mei Lin came up behind him and began to soothingly rub his back.

Muscles that had been taunt since the breakneck ride back to Shu began loosened.

"You are right. I can inform Lord Liu Bei of the type of wife he will be receiving tomorrow." He turned to her. "I would like for you to meet Yue Ying tonight. She is not the best at cleaning, but her food is divine and her skills on the battlefield are difficult to surpass."

"I have met her before." Mei Lin allowed a hint of fear to enter her voice. "I do not believe she will like another woman to belong to her husband. She seems very possessive."

Zhuge Liang smiled. Why did everyone consider Yue Ying possessive?

"Let us worry about it tomorrow dearest. Soon enough she will find out about your newest bridge to be. In the mean time, why don't you allow me to relax you?" She arched an eyebrow and smiled at the man. He smiled back in return and pulled her close.

The light from the torches threw strange shadows as she made her way back to her tent. Finally, she could have time alone with her beloved.

She swept the tent's heavy fabric aside, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dimmed light. What her eyes saw made her give a small gasp. Her husband sat with his back to her, nude as the day he was born, with a woman on his lap. Yue Ying sat unmoving for a moment, unable to believe it. The two bodies were so entwined it was difficult to tell in the shadows where one began and one ended. Small drawn out moans of pleasure peppered the air as hands moved along bodies.

Her hands shook. Before she could stop herself she rushed over to the two bodies and yanked the woman away from her husband. The soft o of surprise on the woman's face did not surprise her. She should have known, only Mei Lin would do something so stupid.

Yue Ying pulled her arm back, ready to plant a fist in the other woman's face when a hand reached out and grabbed her from behind. She was thrown to the ground. Trembling, she got to her feet. Her husband watched her, pity plainly written across his features.

"I am...sorry, Yue Ying." He took a step towards her.

She stepped back, her legs like rubber. "Why?" Her eyes never left his face as he took another step closer.

"I was going to tell you, tomorrow."

"Why?" The word slipped from her mouth of its own violation.

"I understand that this must be difficult for you, but you must see things from my point of view."

Tears clouded her vision, blurring the man in front of her. Had she ever really known him? "Why?" There was that damn word again.

"A strategist should not always-"

"Betrayed. You betrayed me." Shaking her head she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Yue Ying, I know this is difficult."

His hand reached out to help her up, but she shoved it aside, getting to her feet and backing away from the man. Now the little bitch had come to stand beside him, not even having covered her nakedness. "Poor dear. Sweetheart it'll be okay. All three of us will learn to live together." There was a nasty gleam in the woman's eyes.

With a muffled sob, Yue Ying ran out of the tent. Before she had gotten far she slammed into an immoveable mass. She stayed down, tears cascading from her.

"Yue Ying? What's a matter?"

She looked up into the beautiful face of Zhao Yun. Someone else to pity her. Wiping her nose she mumbled something about having something in her eyes and took off once again. Surely there had to be somewhere she could be alone?

As her world crumbled around her she took off in the direction of the woods.

There was no stopping the tears this time. They flowed down her cheeks to drip down to the ground. Closing her eyes, all she could see was her husband entwined in Mei Lin 's embrace. How many of them knew? Embarrassment washed over her in a wave. Once she had asked Jiang Wei how best to win Zhuge Liang's heart. He had stammered out something and quickly left. All the times Zhao Yun had broken eye contact with her came flooding back to her as well as each time Liu Bei had invited only the male strategists into his tent to plan. Had they all known and none of them had the guts to tell her?

Her nose began to run. Mucus joined the tears on her face. Quickly she wiped it on her sleeve. Who would want me anyway? Surely no man as smart and handsome as her husband. Despair began to bubble through her frame. There was no need for one such as her to draw breath. Her hand went to the handle of her scythe. She would not share a man she cared for with another. No, she would rather die first. Besides, her husband only wanted her for her skills in battle. He would not dishonor her skills or her body again. She pressed the scythe's blade between her breasts. It easily cut through the silk and skin, a thin drop of blood formed. "May you find happiness husband." She pushed the scythe back and took a deep breath, prepping to plunge it into her chest.

"What you do?" the accustomed gravely voice startled her, making her drop the weapon.

She whirled in his direction. "Wei Yan! What...what are you doing here?" Her hands shook.

"Baby Dragon say you hurt." He walked over to her, his brow furrowed. He looked at the tiny drop of blood that stained her shirt. "That not big wound." He took one of her hands in his. "But me no see blood no other place." He rotated her hand gently, as though searching for more blood.

Her head began to pound. "Zhao Yun knows? Already?" A shiver ran through her as her body shook. Would everyone soon know that her husband was dissatisfied that he had found a new woman to satisfy his needs?

"Me no know what you mean. But, Baby Dragon sent me."

With a wail of despair her knees gave out. The masked general quickly reached out to help her, but she curled into a ball in the dirt.

The man got on his knees and pulled her towards him. Yue Ying settled against his chest, large gasping sobs ripped from her throat.

He squeezed her tight in a hug, and then began to stroke her hair. "What a matter?"

"Nothing," she buried her head in his chest, content to be protected by him for now.

His answering sigh was loud. "Tell. Or you think me idiot too?" His hands stopped their stroking motion.

Wiping angrily at the tears on her face, she looked up and stared at the man. "You don't know?"

Shaking his head no, he bit his lip. "Baby dragon say me not understand."

Her laugh rose to the heavens, a hysterical note drifting into it. "Zhuge Liang, doesn't love me."

Wei Yan chewed on his lip, and looked away. "He married you."

"But he doesn't love me." She pushed herself away from his chest. It was too easy for her to think that someone might actually care for her while he held her. "He married me for my mind. But he doesn't see me as anything other than one more general to help him plan his victories." Tears threatened to fall again. I thought he loved me, that he saw me as more than a mind with a weapon." Turning away, she sat on the ground, her knees up against her chin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with my problems.

Wei Yan snorted. "We friends. It no problem."

She shook her head. "Yes it is. Besides, he would kill you if he knew I talked to you about this."

"You no think me can beat him in fight?" His booming laugh filled the night. She was about to answer him when he waved one arm nonchoncely. "He bad fighter. He good strategist. Zhuge Liang not stupid though. He love you." He sat down, his body so close she could swear that she felt heat drifting off of him.

She turned to the warrior. "If he loves me then why is he holding and kissing Mei Lin right now?"

Understanding dawned in the general's eyes as he flushed bright red. "Why he with ugly woman? He has beautiful wife."

She swatted at her tears uselessly. "I'm not beautiful. Can't you see that? I'm ugly. Just look at me! I cry and get all red, I can't even act like a real woman, and I-"

"Me think you beautiful." He held out a strip of cloth.

Gratefully she took it and blew her nose. It was rather loud, sounding something like a small typhoon to her ears. With a sigh she wiped with a hand at her eyes. "You're just saying that to be nice."

"No," his voice sounded firm and sure. "Most beautiful in land."

Her eyes narrowed. "No. That would be the Qiao sisters."

"They pretty, not beautiful. Too thin. No breasts."

"Well, they're young now, but in a few years their beauty will be unparalleled. Besides, if not them, then Diao Chan-"

"Too pink. Too crafty. Belongs Lu Bu."

Rumors claimed that the enchantress had escaped with her lover to another land. "I guess Lu Bu is a good reason to leave any woman alone."

Wei Yan nodded in agreement.

"Zhu Rong?"

He crinkled his nose up, then made a face. "She worst of all. No wear enough clothes. Hair ugly. Look who she married."

One hand went up to try to stop her giggle. "You're right. She does have horrible taste in men. I would hate to see what she considered handsome." For a second, it seemed as though the masked general flinched. "Wei Yan?"

He shook his head. "It nothing." They sat quietly for a moment, the song of the crickets surround them. "You no ask about the others?"

She smiled. "All right. So what's wrong with Sun Shang Xiang then?"

"Breasts too big. Consort to Liu Bei. Wants to be in charge so man is helpless."

She laughed out loud at the last. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Marriage is about equals. That why Huang Zhong never married. She think she should prove self. She already good enough, but she no see it."

"You're right, on both counts." The tears had finally stopped. "And what about the famous Zhen Ji?"

"Music gives headaches. Breasts too big. No wear panties."

"What?" Yue Ying's eyes grew large. "Wait a minute! How do you know if she doesn't wear panties or not?"

His smile was contagious. "When we fight her. She raised leg in kick. Me saw she no wear panties."

"But if she did that regularly everyone would know about it!" She didn't remember seeing anything that she shouldn't have when they had fought against the flute player, but then again, she hadn't even considered looking. An image filled her mind of Jiang Wei's face when they had returned to camp and mentioned Zhen Ji. He had turned as red as a beet.

Wei Yan shrugged. "Maybe men like. So men no tell."

She punched his arm. "But that means that you liked it then."

He broke eye contact. "Me no see naked women often. Women no like me. Me take what me can get." He avoided her eyes. For long moments the only noise was of the crickets chirping.

What was someone supposed to say to a statement like that? She had seen the way the other women in camp avoided him and flocked to Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei. Leaning over, she tentively put a hand on his shoulder. "I like you." He looked up and she smiled. "You're hard to get to know, especially since you act so tough, but you're a pussycat under it all. I bet if you opened up more with others you'd be beating them off like Zhou Yun and Jiang Wei.

He snorted. "Women like men like baby dragon. They want pretty men. Women no see me. They see battle scars. They hear Wei Yan no smart."

She slapped his arm. "Don't belittle yourself like that! To be a warrior you have to be smart enough to outthink your opponents. You can't rely on pure strength in battles. Plus I've seen some of your recommended strategies. They probably won't be used because my husband hates you, but they're good solid plans. It's true you aren't the best at strategies, but you're much better than some of the others here. I doubt Zhang Fei could find his way out of a paper bag. And Zhao Yun, you mention dancing and off he goes with Jiang Wei to find my bodyguards." She threw her arms into the air. "One day I'm going to get killed because those ladies are always ready to-" She stopped.

Wei Yan was staring at her with the oddest look in his eyes.

"Yan?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. "No worry 'bout me." Fumbling he took her hand in his. "You very beautiful Yue Ying. Never forget."

She watched him, trying to read what was beyond the mask. Why did she sense that he was sad?

"We go now. It late." He stood up and pulled her to his feet. "You sleep in my tent. Me make sure bodyguards stay there."

Her face flushed crimson. "But I can't do that! People would-"

His eyes went to the stars above. "Me will sleep outside. Everyone will see. No one think bad."

"But I don't want to throw you-"

"Please."

His eyes held a concealed pain that touched a cord in her heart. She nodded, but didn't respond.

As they began their way back, he picked up her scythe, twirling it gracefully in one hand. "Things be better soon. Me go with you to speak with Zhuge Liang."

Relief flooded her. Maybe everything would be alright? "You don't have to."

He looked at her and grinned. "Me want to."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Feeling better, she tried to keep her mind focused on what she would tell her husband tomorrow, instead all she could think of was the warm hand that held hers.

I'm not going to answer reviews this time because I'm worried sick. I might or might not have a job. SWeet mary feel like vomiting.


End file.
